New Lands And Pastures Anew
by ScholarWard
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless discover a new land when exploring and meet someone new. Someone we'll all recognise (that's your only hint lol) Should be a crossover, but the main plot still resolves around the HHTYD world, so I kept it out of the crossovers. I own nothing except my plots and OC's. Enjoy :)
1. New Lands And Pastures Anew

**New Lands and Pastures Anew**

 **Disclaimer: On the exception of my own plots and OC's, I own nothing. All copyright and property belongs to Cressida Cowell, Dream Works and Disney.**

A single Rider and Dragon sped across the ocean, occasionally the pair would perform a spin or some other graceful aerial acrobatics, going where no one goes, slowing for no one. Hiccup and Toothless were on a long range recon mission for Berk, flying solo. Since peace had been made between Berk and the Outcasts, mediated personally by the Pride of Berk himself, the seventeen year old Viking found himself being kept busy fulfilling the terms and conditions of the peace treaty. Helping Alvin and the Outcasts to train Dragons on Outcast Island, as well as conducting the Three Year Plan for both Berk and Outcast Island. Even two years into this Plan, there was still plenty of work to do, so what little spare time Hiccup had was spent with his Dad, Astrid and flying with Toothless. Today had been his day off, Hiccup had decided to invest it wisely and carry out one of his many hobbies. Flying all day on his Night Fury and exploring new lands, adding them to his growing map, almost like a collection. He had gotten up early, shared breakfast with Stoick and had spent a few hours with Astrid and their fellow Riders. The pair also made sure they had some alone together, no longer feeling the awkwardness and embarrassment that the two had felt when they had first began their relationship two years ago. The Pride of Berk had wanted the his Lady to join him, unfortunately however, she was busy with chores at home and could not. They parted company with one last kiss and a warm hug.

Back in the present, he missed her company already. The journey could be long, even riding a Dragon as fast as Toothless, cutting days of sailing into mere hours of flight, there was no guarantee if land would be discovered. So the presence of the Hofferson and her Deadly Nadder would have been comforting and reassuring. Toothless gave a small warble, bringing his Rider out of his thoughts.

'What is it Bud?' Hiccup questioned.

The Night Fury gestured to ahead of himself.

'Great job Bud,' his Rider said, leaning forward and patting the Dragon on the side of his head.

Before them was land. It was green, riddled with rocky hills and mountains, populated by forests of healthy green conifer trees. A suitable resting place if any to take a break, recharge and explore.

'Let's go Toothless,' Hiccup remarked, shifting his leg and adjusting the flight gear.

The pair landed with grace in a small clearing near a flowing river and the Viking dismounted. Both quenched their thirst, Hiccup filled up his water skins, and began gathering firewood. Within the hour, Hiccup had a fire going and was sharing a meal with Toothless, enjoying a serving of cooked fish and rabbit he had caught successfully with his bow, his accuracy improving each day. Sitting propped up against Toothless's resting form, Hiccup felt the morning's activities catching up and he closed his eyes to rest for a moment, before his exhaustion took him and he slipped into slumber himself.

She had seen some black speck in the sky far off in the distance, so she had decided to investigate. She had had to gallop her horse for over twenty minutes, eventually reaching a forest. She knew this land like it was the back of her hand, so she knew whatever it was that she had spotted would be somewhere in the clearing just beyond the woods. The woman slipped from her horse and harnessed her weapons and, leaving the horse at safe distance, she entered the undergrowth.

She moved with caution, the woman had done this many times, stalking and killing game for the banquets and family feasts. The lady crawled with stealth towards the clearing. She was amazed by what she saw before her. She saw some sort of weird creature, she had never thought would exist, only in myths and legends. It's vast wings lay folded on its back, its long tail moving across the floor as it slept its deep sleep, one of its tailfins black, the other of a red and white material. Leaning against the side of this creature was person, a man, himself asleep. She stalked forward, getting a closer look. He looked completely different from any other men she had encountered. He was tall and lean, she could tell even with him laying against his 'steed'. He was encased in a suit of brown leather and black metal armour, a bow and sword lay near his side. From this distance, the woman could not deny that this stranger was handsome in a rugged way, the way she secretly liked them. Since he was a stranger to these lands, there was no telling if he was friendly or hostile, the same could said about the creature he was leaning against. A warning shot might get their attention, even though a part of her head told to go back to the castle and reveal what she had discovered. Not that her parents would believe her, she wouldn't have herself, if she had not seen what she saw before her now. Notching an arrow in her bow, she crept forward.

Hiccup had been aware that he and Toothless were being watched. Despite having been resting his eyes, he had been aware of this presence for the best of fifteen minutes. Unsure of whether it was friendly or hostile, it was best not to be too hasty in provoking it. This lesson he had learnt from his Sire in his Chiefing training and from experience as Vice Chief to both Berk and Outcast Island. He had woken Toothless quietly and had signalled him to remain calm, but ready if necessary and he stood up. He stretched casually and picked up his weapons and his gear.

'I know you're out there, whoever you are,' he announced with authority in his voice. 'I mean no harm to you, neither does my Dragon. We're travellers and strangers to this land and are willing to make new allies and friends where we find them.'

His statement was met by a eerie silence, both the clearing and the woodland. Toothless had slowly stood up from his resting place and now he too was observing the undergrowth facing their camp. The rustling of a bush nearby caught their attention. Hiccup had placed his hands on his belt, his right hand close to his sword, Toothless crouching, ready to give off a shot.

Then the stranger emerged from the forest, their bow drawn. Hiccup studied this new character with interest. Judging by the dark green dress he could tell this person was feminine, her clothing hugging her form well. As she approached from the clearing closer to the pair, Hiccup got a better look of her features. Despite him being happily boyfriend to Astrid, he could not deny, with great guilt, that this young lady was an attractive one. Her lovely round face, her wild red hair and her intense, shining blue eyes were amazing. With caution and grace, she walked towards him, Hiccup wondered if she was Freya incarnate. Sensing his throat was dry, he gulped and cleared his throat, before speaking again with authority he could muster.

'I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Pride of Berk and Son of Stoick the Vast. Who are you, Miss?'

The stranger stopped ten paces away and remained silent and still for a moment. Then slowly, but surely, she withdrew her arrow, placed back in her quiver and slid her bow over her shoulder. The Freya incarnate looked full on in the eye and she herself then spoke with an authority of her own.

'I am Merida, firstborn descendant of Clan Dun'Broch and Princess of the Highlands.'

 **Hey ladies and gentlemen, new story. Like with the rest of my HTTYD stories to date, it incorporates the events from** _ **Thawfest: How it should have happened**_ **, and the same with other HHTYD stories written before Hiccup reached seventeen in this story, unless mentioned otherwise. This will not a pairing between Hiccup and Merida. It will still be a HiccupxAstrid story. But I will probably make one sometime soon. As said with my other stories, I hate cliffhangers and with that said I will never leave a story incomplete. I will try to update regularly and as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Greetings And A Royal Audience

**Greetings And A Royal Audience**

The Highlander and Viking faced one another for a silent ten seconds, taking in the other one's titles. Then the male bowed, the female curtseyed. Then they both reached forward and shook hands.

'A pleasure to meet yer Lord Haddock.'

'An honour to make your acquaintance Princess Merida.'

The pair exchanged introductions and pleasantries, then the Princess decided to ask this newcomer a question.

'So Hiccup, yer're riding a Dragon then?' Merida questioned.

'Yeah, you could say that, your Highness,' he returned with a quirky smile.

'Oh please, call me Merida, I get sick of these wee customs, they're so suffocating.'

'Well Merida, yes I do ride a Dragon, his name's Toothless.' Hiccup gestured to his companion, the Night Fury himself bowing to the lady. She curtseyed in return.

'Oh he so sweet,' squealed the woman with delight. 'Nothing like the ones in the legends.'

Hiccup smiled and leaned against Toothless, scratching his head.

'Well it took some time, but we found out that Dragons aren't the monsters we once thought they were.'

'We?'

'My people, my Viking tribe, the Hairy Hooligans of Berk.'

'So yer are a Viking? Really? Yer look nothing like a vicious, murdering, pillaging demon I've heard stories about.' Both teenagers exchanged awkward looks.

'Well not all Vikings are that sort. My tribe spent the best of three hundred years fending off Dragon raids. Mind there are Viking tribes who are that sort, but we're nothing like them.'

This statement reassured Merida. He had made no attempt to attack her, plus he had a Dragon at his command that could have easily killed her, so there was no need for worry. The Highlander looked towards the Night Fury and then to the Viking.

'Say Hiccup, would you mind?' said Merida, gesturing to Toothless.

'Oh of course,' replied Hiccup catching on with a small smile. 'Just remove your weapons please, Dragons get a bit sensitive around strangers bearing arms. Once you've done that, raise your hand slowly. Then keep eye contact and approach him calmly, and when he lowers his head, then you know you have his trust.'

Merida nodded, lowering her bow and quiver, then drawing her sword and dropping it to the ground. She approached the reptile and Toothless cooed in response, slowly, but surely she shuffled forward and lifted her right hand. A moment of suspense occurred and then Toothless closed his eyes and reached forth with his head and touched Merida's hand. She had closed her eyes during this entire time, and when she had felt the Dragon's touch, she opened them and turned her gaze towards the Dragons, her orbs awash with disbelief and wonder.

'So, Merida, do you want to ride him?' asked Hiccup.

'WAIT WHAT!'

An hour later, Merida did not remember if she had ever said yes or no to Hiccup's question. All that she had remembered was the exhilarating experience she had encountered. The energy, the speed, the feel of the clouds and wind in her face. She had, with embarrassment, clung onto Hiccup's waist as Toothless had sped up into the air and had done an upward spiral. After the spinning and sudden diving, the flying had mellowed out into a relaxed glide, with the Highland Princess spending half an hour admiring the Dragon eye view of her home. Now the trio sat back in the clearing where they had first met, the woman's red hair dishevelled even for her style, her face sporting a wild look and a toothy grin. She turned to her new companion's.

'Say, Hiccup, would the two of yer like to spend the night at the castle?'

The Pride of Berk looked to his new friend with a look of concern.

'I don't know, Merida, I'd be honoured to,' he started, before turning his gaze to the Night Fury. 'But I don't want to leave Toothless alone, and I can't bring him with us. Your people might take the sight of a airborne reptile the wrong way and try hurting him. Naturally, I'd end up fighting them to defend him. Plus, there is another issue you need to remember. I'm a Viking. I don't think your parents would want their daughter bringing a Viking back home for dinner.'

'You do a few wee points there,' Merida nodded in agreement. 'I'll tell yer what. It's still in the day, early afternoon. You can have an audience with me parents and explain things to them good and proper. That should shut their gobs on the matter. Then yer can bring Toothless in. What do you say about that?'

She finished stating her idea and waited for his response. He stood there, scratching Toothless's head in deep thought, going over her suggestion in his head. Eventually, after a few moments, he looked to Merida and nodded with a small smile.

'Well, that does sound reasonable,' he said to Merida, before turning to Toothless. 'What you say Bud, does that sound alright.'

The Night Fury looked to red haired Princess for a moment and then gave a friendly growl and quick nod in return. That's all the reassurance Hiccup needed.

'Very well, your Highness, lead the way.'

'It's Merida when we're alone, Lord Haddock,' she gave another toothy grin. 'By the way, have yer ever rode a horse?'

'It's Hiccup when we're alone,' giving her grin of his own. 'And no, I have not.'

'Well then me good sir, its time for a riding experience of yer own,' she said.

 _We're going to get along just fine_ she thought to herself

After great reluctance and a goodbye that lasted over five minutes, Hiccup separated from Toothless, promising to get back as soon as possible. After clearing the woods, Hiccup met Angus. The Viking reacted to the horse, the same way Merida had reacted to the Dragon, he had never seen one before, and was amazed by the size of the majestic beast. _He's taller then Dad_. Angus welcomed the newcomer by seeing how tasty his hair was.

'OW, OW, OW, GET OFF BIG GUY, I'VE NOT EVEN DRAWN MY SWORD ON YOU!' the Viking bellowed in pain. Merida rushed to his aid.

'Angus, no laddie, he's not food, he's a friend.' The mare eventually let go with a loud snort.

'Well it's a pleasure to meet you too,' growled a sarcastic Hiccup, rubbing his hurt scalp, and already thinking of introducing Angus to Toothless earlier then planned.

'Sorry, sorry, it's just wee bad habit of his,' Merida apologized.

The pair stared at one another for a moment longer before they both mounted Angus and galloped off into the horizon, towards Castle Dun'Broch.

Merida spent the twenty minutes of fast galloping back to the castle explaining to Hiccup a brief history of the Highlands and of the Clan Dun'Broch. She gave advice to the Viking of how to behave towards royalty and how to conduct oneself. She mentioned the personalities of her parents and how to manage them, including a warning about her three little brothers. Hiccup absorbed all of this information like a sponge, the customs and conduct being similar to that back at home, whilst being trying to get use to Angus's bony back. Eventually they reached the gates of Castle Dun'Broch. Being the Princess, the guards let them pass without any trouble, only throwing wary glances at the strange man whose arms were wrapped around the lady's waist. They dropped Angus off at his stable, Hiccup sliding off the mare with some difficulty and pain.

'That tends to happen to first timers,' stated Merida, noticing all of this, the pair walked towards the open doors of the Keep.

She led her guest down the corridors of the castle, filling him in on the politics of her home and clan, whilst he took in his surroundings with interest. They soon reached the large oaken doors that led into the Great Hall. They opened to reveal King Fergus and Queen Elinor of the Highlands. Hiccup took in the formidable form of the Bear King and the gracious Queen, impressed by what he saw, definitely seeing a resemblance of the pair in their daughter. Merida led Hiccup towards the two thrones that held the royal power couple and stopped ten paces from them.

'Your Majesty, your Highness,' she formally announced to his Father and Mother respectively. 'May I present to my esteemed guest from distant lands, Lord Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Pride of Berk and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.'

Hiccup stepped forward, made eye contact and bowed respectively.

'King Fergus, Queen Elinor,' he started after his bow. 'It is a honour and privilege to be in your presence.'

Elinor had a hand on her chest, with her mouth agape, like her daughter, she saw that this man was different from the clansman and a handsome young gentleman, recovering, the Queen looked to her husband. Fergus sat still in his chair, eyes wide and mouth wider, taking in the sight of this newcomer, before looking at his wife and gesturing at his daughters guest in awed disbelief. Eventually the pair found their senses and rose from their thrones. Elinor then spoke in a clear voice of regal bearing.

'Lord Haddock, welcome to Castle Dun'Broch, we're honoured to have you here.'

 **Thanks for the wait guys. Been on holiday for the past week. Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**


	3. Look Whose Coming To Dinner

**Look Whose Coming To Dinner**

Hiccup sat at the family table with the royal family, his place in the seat of the guest of honour, near Merida's Father. The introductions to the royal couple had gone quite well, the Pride of Berk not making himself look like a fool in front of new people and potential allies. Now he sat at the dinner table with Merida, her Father, her Mother and her three younger brothers. After a few awkward moments of silence whilst the food had been laid out, the atmosphere mellowed out into casual conversations, with the three elder members of Dun'Broch asking their guest questions of his life, culture, home and other subjects, with the Triplets nicking everyone's dessert.

'So, Lord Haddock,' King Fergus had asked. 'Yer say you're from Berk then?'

'Yes, that's true,' Hiccup looked to the Bear King.

'Aye and where's that laddie?'

'Oh its twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.'

Fergus looked at his guest for a silent moment before bursting into a roar of laugher, Elinor chuckling at this, and Merida chortling. Wiping a tear from his eye, Fergus looked back his guest. _Nice to know he has a sense of humour_ he thought.

'But really, its about four days by boat, northeast of here, with a fair wind and weather of course.'

Elinor sat there with an amused smile on her lips. She was listening to Fergus bonding with the young Lord, both sharing the stories of how they had both lost a leg each. _Amazing Dragons do exist_ she thought as she listened to Hiccup's past story , how he had made peace with the Dragons and how he had lost his leg in fighting the Red Death, _it's nice to see Fergus bonding with a handsome young man over the same personal loss_. Merida sat there listening to the pair bantering with one another with a bemused look on her face. _Merida seems to be interested in him, plus he gets on well with her Father_ the Queen grinned at the site of this. Whilst the Queen had at first been concerned by the fact that her daughter's guest was a Viking, he had proven that he was nothing like the other Vikings that they had encountered in raids over the years. Lord Haddock, or Hiccup as he preferred to be addressed as, was different, very different. She saw that the young man was genuine in what he was. Hiccup, _a cute name_ she thought, was diplomatic, intelligent, civilized, charming and handsome. Elinor had noticed the looks that the maids had given on site of the Haddock before running off, giggling like little girls. He was definitely an interesting change from the men that she had tried to match with her daughter a year back.

'Tell me Lord Haddock,' she started slowly, catching the guest's attention. 'Are you married?'

That got everyone's attention.

'MA!' screamed Merida.

'What's the problem, me dear,' Elinor smiled at her daughter. 'I'm merely asking a question to Hiccup.'

Merida scowled at her Mother. Whilst they had come to an agreement against an arranged marriage like that had happened the previous year, Elinor, being a Mother, still tried to find a suitable bachelor for her seventeen year old daughter, however, her girl's consent was necessary now though. Their guest seemed to be an excellent candidate, both in personality and standing. Being the son of a Viking Chief as prominent as his Sire, if he was as Hiccup claimed he was, would mean that the young man was powerful and wealthy. A marriage into the right Viking tribe could bring security to the Highlands from raids from less friendly guests. Even if their visitor was not single or unengaged, the chance of an alliance outside of the Highlands would still be an advertising opportunity to be explored. Hiccup had faced the Queen the moment she had asked her question.

'All due respect, your Highness, I'm not married, but I'm. . . . .what's the correct term. . . . .ah yes. . . . . .already courting a young lady.'

'Are you now? Well that's a pity Lord Haddock. Given the looks Merida is giving you, it would seem that she's quite smitten by you.'

'Ma, yer know I'm not interested in a relationship,' barked Merida. 'Plus I would never get between two people who have strong feelings fer one another.'

'That would be a royal scandal Merida.' Queen Elinor smirked at this.

'Aye it would, Ma,' Merida with a grin of her own, before turning to Hiccup. 'So what's her name? And what's the lass like?'

'Aye laddie,' Fergus piped up with a toothy smile. 'She better be as fierce and as good looking as my lassie's.' The girls giggled at this statement. Hiccup turned his gaze to the Bear King and grinned himself.

'That I can say so, King Fergus. Her name is Astrid Hofferson. She's fierce and beautiful alright. But she's also intelligent, caring, determined, gentle to those she cares for, and basically everything is great about her. She's quite handy with an axe as well, we didn't get off on the right foot at the start of things, but since then things have been amazing.'

The table was silent for a moment following Hiccup's statement of his young lady. Whilst Elinor was disappointed to hear Hiccup was not single, she could not help but admire his loyalty to his lady. The conversation switched to hobbies, Merida challenging Hiccup to an archery contest, in return he challenged her to a duel of swords, the Princess asking for more rides on Toothless and the Pride of Berk asking royal permission to explore more of the Highlands without fear of reprisal from the other Clans. Hiccup then thought of an idea that he knew would appeal to this free spirited Highland Princess.

'Merida, would you like to travel to Berk with me?' That got her attention.

'I'd love to Hiccup. . . . but I would need me Ma's permission'. With this she looked to the Queen.

'I'm not sure, Merida. . . .' Elinor trailed off, unsure of the idea.

'Mum, you've always a princess must be a diplomat, able to make friendships and conduct treaties', Merida pleaded. 'If anything this will be a chance for friendship and trade outside our the kingdom, plus a trip like this would bulk up me experience, Ma'.

The Queen sat there silent for a minute, processing what her daughter had just said to her. Merida made valid points. Whilst she trying to play the protective parent role, wanting what was best for her child, she knew at the same time she could not keep a strong minded lady caged up. Last year's events had proven that tactic useless with severe consequences. Elinor also knew that Merida could take care of herself, and that she could trust Hiccup to look out for her.

'Fergus', she finally said, looking to her husband. 'What do you think?'

'Well', the Bear King started. 'As much we want to keep Merida safe all of the time. The lassie is goin' want to do this, we both know she hated bein' pampered and sheltered. This could the wee chance to broaden her horizons. Also as long as Lord Haddock promises to look after her'. He looked to Hiccup, who, with this said, met this request gladly.

'I promise to take of your daughter', he swore to King and Queen.

'Well it's settled then', decided Fergus. 'You and your Dragon can stay here for a couple of days. Merida here will guide yer around our merry Kingdom on those days. Then yer can set to Berk for two weeks and open negotiations'.

'Seems fair,' Hiccup said.

'Aye it's goin' be grand', squealed Merida, unable to contain her excitement.

'Well that went well', Elinor stated with a grin of her own. 'Now Lord Haddock where is your delightful friend, Toothless'.

An hour later found Toothless at the dinner table munching away at fish and growling at the dogs to keep them away from his meal. The Triplets had been sent to bed and the King and Queen had sat there for the best of the hours afterwards awestruck by the magnificence of the reptile. They asked Hiccup question after question about the Night Fury and even were given the chance to bond with the Dragon. Eventually, the day's events, as well as good food and plenty of drink, began to take their toll on the company and the decision to retire for bed was a united front. Merida and Elinor led the Berkian pair to their guestroom and opened the door, both guests were impressed by the luxury of the room.

'Breakfast will be served tomorrow at half eight', the Queen stated. 'I hope yer find everything to yer satisfactory'.

'Thank your Highness, it looks nice and cosy', Hiccup replied. 'I'll be having a morning flight with Toothless before breakfast'.

'Can I join yers?' Merida asked.

'Sure thing'.

'Thanks Hiccup'. She hugged Toothless. 'Night sweetie'.

Both Queen and Princess exited, leaving their guests to take in their surroundings. _This is like Valhalla compared to my own room_ Hiccup thought with a smile as he leapt onto the bed. Toothless lay on the comfy bear rug near the roaring fire. Both were fast asleep within the minute.

 **With both Hiccup and Merida being seventeen, these events take place a year after** _ **Brave**_ **. Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	4. Leaving Home

**Leaving Home**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

'I can't believe you've got a Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut yourself', laughed Hiccup.

'Are they really that alike?' Merida questioned, chuckling as her new friend nodded in response.

'Oh yeah, Snotlout's personality is like MacIntosh, he's just shorter and bulkier, Fishlegs is smart, timid and friendly like McGruffin, just without the thick Doric accent and Tuffnut's crazy like Dingwall'.

'Well, I suppose I'll be finding out meself, won't I?'

'I suppose you will'. Both teenagers shared a mutual smirk.

The pair had spent the last couple of days bonding, nurturing their new friendship. Hiccup had taken Merida for more flights on Toothless's back, giving the Highland Princess an amazing Dragon eye view of her parent's Kingdom. With the royal protection granted by the King and Queen, the Viking and Highlander were able to ride on the Night Fury without the worry of being shot down by the other Clans. Hiccup had met the Clan Chiefs and their sons during the Gathering of the Clans that had been hosted the day following his and Toothless's arrival at Castle Dun'Broch.

At first they had all been hostile to the pair, given the facts that one of the surprise guests was a Viking and the other being a Dragon, but a thorough explanation from the graceful Queen Elinor put their minds to rest. Many members of the Clans had been surprised by the site of the Viking and his Dragon. However, after the Queen had explained, things went quite well. The Pride of Berk himself got on quite well with the younger Lords of the Clans, sharing drinks and past exploits with Young MacIntosh, Young McGruffin and Wee Dingwall, the Highlander children flocked around the Night Fury, all begging for a ride. The women of the Highlands crowded behind the young, gorgeous Viking as he stood in as Champion for the Princess in the Highland Games. He had stripped down to just his leather armour and tunic, and the girls gasped and whooped as he bent over to pick an arrow or picked up a rock to chuck, eyes fixed on his leather clad butt. Even Merida, knowing that Hiccup had the mysterious Astrid for a girlfriend, could not help but to admire the Pride of Berk's lean, masculine form.

After the Highland Games had concluded, it had been followed by a Banquet in honour of the Peace between the Clans and their Berkian guests. Ever the peacekeeper, Hiccup ensured that he and Toothless did not eclipse any of the Clan Lords or their offspring, earning them the respect of their host and hostess. The Banquet was an enjoyable event, feasting, singing and dancing. Both Dragon and Rider were in the thick of it. Toothless gorged on haggis and venison alongside Young MacGruffin, Hiccup beat Young MacIntosh in an arm wrestling contest, and shared drinks with him and Wee Dingwall, none of the three young men or Night Fury getting a word of Young MacGruffin's Doric accent and, like most accents and voices, it only harder to understand as the bulky blonde man got drunker and drunker. When not enjoying his time with the guys, the Pride of Berk found himself accepting dance after dance with Highland maidens, many trying to steal a kiss, others trying for more then a kiss. _Bet Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut would enjoy it here_ the Pride of Berk amusedly thought to herself, after breaking yet another heart by confessing he already had a girlfriend back home. Whilst many accepted this with a sad smile and a courtly kiss on the hand after each dance, others were deterred by a hard stare off the Queen. This, however, made some of the more determined ladies assume that the Pride of Berk would soon be the Princess's new suitor. But none dared to make this accusation verbally. Eventually, the Banquet began to wind down, one last dance and the occupants of the Great Hall would call it a night and retire to their rooms.

'Mind if I have the last dance for the night, Your Highness', Hiccup questioned politely, extending his hand.

'You may, Lord Hiccup,' the lady in question responded, extending her own.

Then by some silent announcement all of the other dancers abandoned the centre of the Great Hall, the two were alone.

'Guest of honour dances with the Princess', Merida reassured Hiccup, placing her left hand in his right hand.

'We're going make a lot of guys jealous', Hiccup chuckled in return, looping his left hand around her waist. _A good thing Astrid isn't here_ , he thought.

'A lot of lasses too, good thing Lady Astrid isn't here', the Princess returned, reading his mind. 'I'll have to explain things fast to the wee lass before she clobbers me good and proper in front of Berk'.

'We've had worst welcomes for guests and hosts alike, still not everyday I bring back a pretty red headed Highlander whose good with a bow and sword'.

'Why am I so jealous of Lady Astrid, I can't wonder?'

They continued moving to a slow, gentle Celtic dance as they chatted casually, for all to see, as well as their jealous audiences, dancing to the soft melody and the light clicking of Hiccup's leg. Gradually the waltz came to an end and the pair parted, bowed and curtseyed to each other, joining the rest of the Castle inhabitants in retiring for bed.

After those two days of warm hospitalities and welcomes, it was time. It was time for Hiccup and Toothless to return to Berk, and Merida was coming too. She had been given specific instructions by her parents to make a good impression on the Chieftain of Berk, and begin negotiations with Stoick the Vast as soon as possible. Elinor and Fergus had also reminded her to take care of herself, with Merida reassuring them that they did not need to worry and that Hiccup and Toothless would take care of her, not to mention she was taking her bow, quiver of arrows and sword. The Bear King and his Queen politely requested that the Pride of Berk take care of their daughter. Hiccup, being the son of a Viking Chief, was used to these sort of 'kind' political requests, which were roughly translated as 'if anything happens to my daughter, there'll be Valhalla to pay'. He reassured the loving parents no harm would come to Merida, just some annoyance from Snotlout.

Now the departing trio in the clearing where they had first met. Elinor and Fergus stood nearby. Merida knew she had to travel light, but the same time had packed the essentials. Her bow, arrows, quiver, sword, and clothes to last a week (she could wash clothes whilst wearing her spares). Being on the back of a Dragon meant the trio would reach Berk by late afternoon, cutting four days journey into roughly five hours. The Highland Princess had ensured that she had brought along gifts and peace offerings for Hiccup's Chieftain and Lady, wanting to make a good first impression as an ally and as a person. She was strapping her luggage onto the Night Fury, her eyes wide with excitement.

'I'm hitting the road', she squealed with glee. 'I'm off to see the world, I'm. . . . . .' Merida had caught site of her parents, and had stopped in mid sentence.

She saw the tears in Mother's eyes. The Princess walked towards the monarchs. She looked up at Elinor.

'Ma', she managed. 'I'm gonna. . . . . .gonna miss you'. She was running a hand through her hair, an attempt to hide her own tears as her voice broke.

'Me too, Merida', Elinor replied shakily, tears falling freely. 'No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a princess to me'.

With that said, the Queen pulled her daughter in a tight, warm hug and they remained there for some time. Fergus and Hiccup watched the scene with sadness, Toothless and Angus picking up the emotion coming from the situation. Mother and child remained together for a moment longer, then Fergus cleared his throat.

'Elinor, me dear', he coughed sadly. 'Merida, lassie, it's time. Whilst you still hav' the wind'.

The pair nodded and parted, and Merida jumped into her Father's large arms and nuzzled into his bear hug as he kissed her on the head and held her close, his own tears threatening to fall. Her travel companions stood at the cliff, consumed with guilt. Thank Thor the Triplets had not been here to say goodbye.

Eventually, the family broke from their group hug and the Princess made her way to the Dragon and Rider.

'Lord Hiccup', the Queen called, clinging to her husband's side.

'Yes, your Highness', he said back clearly, facing the power couple. An awkward, sad silence hung in the air for a long moment. Then the Queen spoke.

'Please. . . . . . . .take care of Merida. . . . . .please. . . . . .ensure that. . . . . .'.

It was now too much for the Mother and Queen as she just let it go. The emotion, the grief, the tears, she let it go. Elinor broke down, weeping on Fergus's shoulder. The Bear King consoled his wife, he looked at Hiccup, both men sharing a look of silent understanding. It would hurt to let this scene drag on for more then was necessary.

'I promise, your Highness', he reassured her, then turning to her husband. 'I promise, your Majesty'.

Elinor looked up from Fergus's fur cape, nodded thanks with a small smile, then caught site of her daughter, and buried her face again, hiding away more tears that were yet to flow. Fergus mouthed a silent 'thanks laddie', he then turned and left with his wife towards their horses.

The Pride of Berk lingered for a moment, until he too turned and walked towards his friends. Merida had mounted Toothless already and was avoiding looking the Viking. Hiccup did not even need to see her face to know that she was hurting. When the Highlander finally made eye contact with him, the pain in her tear streaked eyes almost broke his heart. _Please forgive me Astrid_ he thought to himself as he pulled his friend into a comforting embrace.

'It's okay, Merida, you'll be back before you know it'.

His travel companion's breathing had slowed and her form had stopped trembling.

'Thank you, Hiccup'.

They stayed there for a bit longer. Hiccup then mounted onto Toothless, blushing slightly as Merida wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his back. _She needs a friend right now_ he understood as placed his leg into the flight gear.

'Let's go, Bud'.

With that said, the Night Fury leapt off the cliff and flew off into the horizon

 **New chapter guy's. Thanks for waiting, hope you all enjoy. Next chapter Merida meets Astrid and the rest of Riders and Berk. I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, take care of yourselves :)**


	5. This Is Berk

**This Is Berk**

It had taken some time, but Merida had recovered from the tearful farewell from her family and homeland. She eased her grip from Hiccup's waist, leaning back and instead placed her hands behind her on Toothless's saddle in a relaxed position. She didn't want Lady Astrid getting the wrong idea.

From what Hiccup had told her of his girlfriend, whilst Astrid was not an ego driven attention seeker, she was protective of what was rightfully hers. It seemed that Queen Elinor had not been the first parent to inquire if the seventeen year old Pride of Berk was single or not. The Viking had told the Highlander of how Astrid had to endure and tolerate visiting Chieftains trying to introduce the Son of Stoick the Vast to their daughters, nieces, sisters even. Hiccup himself had gotten sick and tired of the political game of 'have you met my daughter', constantly declining politely and stating that he already had someone to call his own. The Princess did not want to look like she was a 'rival' to Astrid, whilst she was quite handy with a bow and sword, Hiccup had informed Merida that the Shield Maiden was as handy with an axe and her fists.

The Highlander and Viking chatted to one another as Toothless sped across the vast ocean towards their destination. Berk. Her companions had told her about their home, or at least Hiccup talked whilst the Night Fury warbled in agreement to his words. Climate wise, the Highlands were temperate, Berk was just off winter tundra. Sunny, but still cold, the island was populated by grass and conifer trees. It was a hard land. The residents themselves were harder. Hiccup told Merida about them and their characters, and so she knew what to expect and what to worry about. His Dad's short temper and stubbornness, Astrid's possible jealously and hostility, Gobber's bluntness, Snotlout's flirting and so on. For a moment, she was wondering what she was getting herself into, but when Hiccup told her there was nothing to worry about, she calmed herself. She was with friends and she had nothing to fear.

 _On Berk_

'Where in Thor's name has he gone this time?'

Stoick the Vast sat on his Chieftain's Chair watching the Dragon Race before him play out. The Twins were at nine, Astrid was lagging behind with three, Snotlout and Fishlegs had nothing, and Hiccup. . . . . . . . . .was nowhere to be found. He had been missing for three days and the Chief of Berk was beginning to worry about the well being of his Heir.

'You didn't go and scare him off with 'nother big talk did ya?' chortled Gobber.

A hard look from the four hundred pound Chieftain silenced the blacksmith.

'Not helping, Gobber', Stoick growled in response. 'And no, I did not. It was his day off and he decided to take Toothless and go off exploring'.

'Aye, they've probably gone off the edge of the world by now. You worry too much Stoick, the pair can take care of themselves. I mean yer gotta to remember, a year back, Hiccup wiped the floor clean with Dagur when he found Grump and Skullcrusher fer us'.

'Stoick leant back in his chair and grumbled in agreement, watching the Twin's fight over the Black Sheep, as Astrid sneaked up to seize it from their grasp. His old friend was right, Hiccup and Toothless could take care of themselves, but he was still Hiccup's Dad, so he was entitled to worry about the pair. Astrid had only told him that the pair had flown south west across the ocean. Trusting his Son and his abilities, Stoick had not sent anyone after him, knowing he would come back in his own time.

'Well I hope he's back soon', Alvin spoke up. 'We need him to help us train a new batch of Dragons for our new Riders and to help finish the new Forge and Great Hall'.

Stoick looked to his other old friend. The Outcast Leader was a guest to Berk watching the Dragon Racing alongside himself and Gobber. Since peace had been made between Berk and Outcast Island, the treaty being brokered and mediated by Hiccup two years back, Outcast Island had transformed. It had involved a Three Year Plan for both islands, created and conducted by the Pride of Berk himself. Following Hiccup's blueprints and guidance, the island had become lush with greenery, new buildings had been established and trade flowed well between the two settlements. The treaty had also included Hiccup training Dragons for the Outcasts, that was the part that was causing Alvin to fret. The Outcast Chieftain had always respected the lad, but he needed his Chief Dragon Trainer and Vice Chief safe and well, especially when it came to managing the Changewings and Speed Stingers.

'He'll be back, Alvin', replied Stoick. _He better be, for his sake_.

The three friends watched as Astrid and Stormfly dodged the other Riders and slam dunked the Black Sheep into their net. This was followed by a roars of applause from the Berkians and Outcast visitors. Stoick jumped up from the Chieftain's Chair and joined the audience in praising the Shield Maiden. Until Gustav Larson ran over to the trio.

'Lookout has spotted a Dragon coming our way from the south west', the lad announced. 'They say it's Hiccup and Toothless'.

'There you are', said a relieved Stoick. 'Nothing to worry about. Thank you Gustav'.

The Pride of Berk had come home.

 _In the air above Berk_

'When we land on Berk, Merida', said Hiccup, addressing his travel companion. 'I'll do the talking and introduce you okay'.

'Sure thing Hiccup', Merida returned, trembling with excitement.

She, Hiccup and Toothless finally arrived, and Berk was within view, and the Princess's breath was taken by what she saw. _It's beautiful_ she thought as she took in the view. The landscape was similar to her home, green and lush with conifer trees, the fresh air flowing into her face and making her hair flutter wildly. The buildings were different but what took her breath away was the Dragon Racing Arena. Its stands were filled with Vikings applauding and cheering on the Dragon Riders. _These guys sure know how to entertain themselves_ she thought, _and all the different Dragons too_. Merida watched as she saw a blonde haired woman on a blue Dragon drop a sheep in what seemed to be her goal. _That must be Lady Astrid_ , Merida felt herself become excited and worried at the same time. Given their personalities, from what Hiccup had told her, they would get along well, however, given that they were both attractive women and fighters with personality, she also did not want them to come to blows, especially since she had no romantic interest in the Pride of Berk whatsoever. Being her parent's daughter, she refused to back down from threats, including ones when she meant no harm or had come to Berk to make allies and friends, not enemies and rivals. She would let Hiccup manage his girlfriend and she would offer her peace offerings. There would be no lack of effort on her side. But diplomacy or not, if Lady Astrid tried anything, she'd lamp her one on her pretty face.

News that the Pride of Berk was on his way home spread like a wildfire amongst the Viking and Dragon community. Astrid found herself making her way to the front of the crowd, trying to hide her relief as she seeked out her boyfriend. Stoick and Alvin were relieved that their joint Vice Chief and his Dragon were both safe and accounted for. A crowd immediately gathered around the clearing where the Forge. All were relieved to see the Haddock and his Dragon safe and in one piece. All were also surprised to see they had brought company.

Hiccup leapt off Toothless and Merida slipped off herself. She was met by an audience of silent Vikings. _They had not been expecting company I suppose_ she thought to herself. Scanning the crowd, she spotted Lady Astrid. The blonde Viking was staring at her like all the other residents of Berk. The pair made eye contact for a moment. The Highlander was standing a respectful distance from Hiccup, _just so she does not get the wrong idea_. She was wearing a bright blue dress and black shoes, her hair was loose, and she had her sword and bow strapped to her side and back respectively.

Sensing the awkwardness between the residents and their visitor, Hiccup decided to defuse the situation and made his way towards his Chief and Sire.

'Hey Dad', he said, standing in front of the Chief of Berk.

'Hello Hiccup,' Stoick returned. 'Mind telling me where you've for the past three days?'

'Yeah, sorry about that Dad, but I've been busy exploring and trying to forge a new alliance outside the archipelago'.

'Exploring eh', said Stoick, hands on his belt, cocking an eyebrow and looking at the red haired woman behind his Heir. 'You've not been arranging yourself a political marriage have yer?

'WHAT! NO DAD!' shouted a shocked Hiccup, before lowering his voice. 'Besides I'm too young and I'm with Astrid anyway'.

'Well you best tell her that before things get out of hand', Stoick stated, chuckling as he looked at their visitor. 'Mind she is a pretty lass'.

Hiccup turned around and gestured for Merida to approach the pair, Toothless acting as her bodyguard. She stood before the Chieftain, in awe of his vastness. _He's as big as Dad_ she thought to herself.

'Well young miss, on behalf of everyone, welcome to Berk', he said with a sincere smile. 'And what would your name be lassie?'

Merida shook herself out her trance and regained her composure, curtseying before the Chief of Berk, and spoke in a clear voice.

'Greetings Stoick the Vast, I am Merida, first born descendant of the Clan Dun'Broch and Princess of the Highlands. I come as a friend and in peace'.

The crowd around her stood in awe of her credentials. Even Stoick was taken aback by her standing.

'Well', he eventually said. 'If you come in peace and as a friend, then Berk welcomes you'.

'Thank you Chief Stoick, I bring a peace offering to you'.

With that said, Merida produced her gift to the Chieftain, an oversized bottle filled amber coloured liquid.

'The most potent whisky from the Highlands', she stated with pride. 'A sample of the best'.

Stoick accepted the bottle, uncorked it and took a cautious swig. No sooner did he do this, he spluttered and coughed. He finally recovered and turned to his guest, his eyes watering.

'Wow', he finally managed. 'That's the good stuff'.

Merida smiled in response. _We're off to a good start_ , Hiccup thought.

Whilst Merida spent the first hour of her visit near Stoick, answering Berkian's questions about her home, culture and so on, Hiccup slipped away to find Astrid.

'Good day, Milady', he said, finding his quarry. 'Its nice to see you'.

'Nice to see you and still missing just the one leg, Babe', his quarry replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Cute', returned Hiccup with a grin, wrapping his arms around Astrid and pulling her into a deep kiss. Too soon, the other Dragon Riders found and ruined the moment.

'Hiccup, where've you been?' piped up Tuffnut.

'Where haven't you been?' Ruffnut followed.

'See any new Dragons?' asked a squeamish Fishlegs.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, who cares', Snotlout complained. 'More importantly, whose the hottie with the red hair in the blue dress?'

'Umm, if you were listening at the start, Snotlout', Fishlegs stated. 'That is Princess Merida of the Highlands'.

'Yeah, well, I knew that, I was just curious if she's Hiccup's new girlfriend, if so, I get dibs on Astrid'.

Before anyone could respond to this, Snotlout found himself face to face with Hiccup.

'First of all Snotlout', growled the Haddock, prodding a finger on his cousin's chest. 'Astrid is not an object, so no one can ever 'call dibs' on her. Secondly, Merida is a guest and we will all treat her with the respect she deserves. Thirdly, unlike you I would never be stupid enough to cheat on my girlfriend with a potential ally or any other woman in that matter. Am I clear Snotlout?'

'Sure. . . . . .whatever. . . . . . . Hiccup', Snotlout managed, trying, but failing to keep his composure under his cousin's stoic gaze.

Eventually the Pride of Berk released his cousin.

'Merida is my friend', he continued with his usual volume. 'She's not interested in any relationships whatsoever, you can try, by all means, but she's quite handy with a sword and bow, so approach her at your own risk. Okay?'

'Okay', his five companions replied in unison.

With that said, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut left with their Dragons. When they were finally alone again, Astrid spoke.

'Thanks Hiccup, but you didn't need to do that'. Her boyfriend sighed in resignation.

'I didn't have to Astrid, but I wanted to', he looked to his girlfriend with a genuine smile. 'Plus what I said was true, you're not an object, I would be stupid to try anything, and Merida is my friend, she's not interested in me either'.

'That's a relief', Astrid took a sigh of relief.

'I told her a lot about you, she was quite impressed and wanted to meet you. My main fear was having to play referee between you two', Hiccup chuckled at this last part.

'Really, well Babe, I think I'd like to go and meet her too'.

'Well, Milady, let's go over and say hello, the crowds dying down now'.

Merida had just finished asking the last question from her hosts when she saw her friend and guide approach her again. He was accompanied this time with a young lady Viking. _This must be Lady Astrid_ she though, making sure she had her gift ready for the Shield Maiden.

'Hey Hiccup', she said, greeting her friend with a smile and a hug. 'Quite a friendly bunch you've got here'.

'Thank you Merida', Hiccup returned the hug and grinned at her. 'I have someone I want you to meet'.

Merida turned to his companion, who reached forward and extended a hand. Surprised, but also relieved, she reached forward herself and returned the gesture.

'Greetings, lass, you must be Lady Astrid', she said. 'Hiccup's told me a lot of good things about yer'.

'Welcome, Princess Merida', Astrid replied with a genuine smile. 'And please its just Astrid'.

'Well, Astrid, its just Merida too'.

Both girls grinned to one another and shook hands. The Highlander then reached to her belt and produced a dagger of red metal and a jewelled hilt.

'A gift to yer, Astrid. Sort of a peace offering, so yer know I'm not after yer Pride of Berk'.

'It's beautiful Merida', Astrid replied in awe, taking in the weapon's beauty and hiding a blush. 'Thank you'.

Hiccup had stood to one side with Toothless the entire time, watching the two bond and socialize. The Pride of Berk turned to his Night Fury and smiled.

'Well Bud, I think these two are going to get on just fine'.

 **New chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Just to remind everyone and put their minds to rest, this is a HiccupxAstrid coupling. I will do a story with Hiccup and Merida together in the near future though. Until then, take care and enjoy my stories.**


	6. Life Here Is Amazing

**Life Here Is Amazing**

It had only been over a week since her arrival, and Merida still could not get enough of Berk. It was amazing. The sea air, the island, the village, the people, the Dragons. Here she could be just a woman. Not as a Princess of the Highlands, a noblewoman who had to follow procedure and tradition with grace and perfection, just a normal woman. No rules, no tight dresses and shoes, no lessons, no annoying lectures from overbearing parents.

Here Merida was truly free. And she had exploited these changes to her full advantage. On the first day of her stay on Berk, Astrid and Ruffnut had taken her to one side, and had gone on to dress her in Viking style. They had spent girl time bonding the Highlanders red hair into a braid. She had left Astrid's house donning a green vest, brown pants and fur boots. Also included was a fur cloak for colder weather. She had traded for this clothing and several other suits with the girls in the form of a blood red dress and a golden necklace for the Hofferson and a jade green dress and silver pendant for the Thorston. All three ladies had been ecstatic with their new fashions. Hiccup's welcome offering for the redhead were a pair of leather braces and metal shoulder pads. Fishlegs had given her a leather belt complete with a set of pouches similar to his own. Tuffnut's gift was a dozen glass vials of Zippleback gas. The two had shared a grin of mischief, she could definitely make great use of these back at home. And, finally, Snotlout had offered to be Merida's boyfriend and give her the grand tour of Berk on Hookfang's back. This, she had politely declined, but it had also helped that the Monstrous Nightmare had flown off the moment he had been 'nominated'.

As the honoured guest of the Pride of Berk, Merida was welcomed by all. Everyone in the Village were fascinated by the newcomer and she felt like one of them in return. Negotiations were commenced with Stoick the Vast without any trouble, no arranged marriages to the girl's relief. Using money generously provided by Hiccup and Stoick, she brought items, souvenirs and wares from the Berkian markets for home as well as from Trader Johann and was able to establish trade between him and her homeland, a mutual benefit for both parties. Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders had introduced her to their Dragons and the seven teenagers spent hours and days visiting the different islands.

However, Berk was not a perfect paradise. Despite enjoying herself away from home, Merida had encountered some problems. Wild Dragons attacks, raiders from rival tribes, and Snotlout's annoying flirting. That had been the worst part. Merida could easily put an arrow between a bandit's eyes or fend off a wild Dragon with her sword with ease. Unfortunately, these same measures could not be used against the arrogant and obnoxious Jorgenson. It had not been the best thing for her, Astrid and Ruffnut to have in common.

Whilst Hiccup was more then able to deter his cousin's annoying behaviour when he was around, he was not always present when it was needed, due to his duties as the Vice Chief of Berk and of Outcast Island meant that he was kept busy and unable at times to accompany her. So this meant that, even with Hiccup's warning and Astrid's presence, Merida had to endure Snotlout's flirting and annoying ego. Both Haddock and Hofferson had warned the Jorgenson of the consequences that he would face should he alienate their guest. Both young Vikings were aware that the Highlander was more then capable of fending for herself, but being her friends, they were just worried Snotlout would try something and provoke her, making her look bad as a guest. The only advice they could offer to Merida was to avoid Snotlout as much as possible during her stay on Berk.

When in the company of the teenaged Dragon Riders, it was nice that she had people her age to socialize with, nothing like the snobby gentlemen and ladies of the court that she had to tolerate back at home. Their blunt, energetic, free natured personalities reflected her own. Here, in their company, she could be herself. And their Dragon's loved her.

She spent time with Hiccup, watching him work at the Forge and exploring with him on Toothless's. With Astrid, Merida practiced combat and targeting, this included firing arrows from Stormfly's back when flying, the two girls enjoying each other's company. When with Fishlegs, she learnt everything there was to know about Dragon. Their types, their favourite foods, their temperament, everything. With the Twin's, Merida learnt from Ruffnut and Tuffnut the mischievous uses of Zippleback gas, their wildness making her laugh more then she had ever had in her life. When with Snotlout, she made sure she was with one of the others, just to make sure the Jorgenson did not drive her to insanity.

When not hanging out with Hiccup, Astrid or the others, Merida spent her time exploring her temporary home. Talking to the locals, including Stoick and Gobber, taking long walks in the woods, hunting and practicing her weapon skills.

On a certain day, Merida was sitting with Astrid outside the Forge, both were sharpening their weapons. Both were in silence, content with just each other's presence. Given the agreement between Berk and Outcast Island, Hiccup, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on Outcast Island helping with the training of Dragons and the Three Year Plan. That left the other half of the Berkian Riders, Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout, to manage and assist on Berk. Today was a day off and the three Vikings and their guest were relaxing. Fishlegs was in his house, tending to Meatlug, Snotlout was nowhere in sight, and that was never a good thing.

On their first encounter with one another, neither of the two girls had not known what to make of the other. Astrid had thought that the Highlander was another 'rival', another bachelorette introduced to Hiccup for pure political reasons. Merida had thought that the Shield Maiden would be another jealous girlfriend thinking, given her royal standing, that she would want to steal her boyfriend away from her. Whilst the Princess could not deny that the Pride of Berk was a catch, given his own looks, personality and political standing, she was the sort of person who would ruin relationships between two people she saw as friends for any reason, let alone for selfish political reasons. After a few days of awkward conversation and brave faces, both girls eventually relaxed and mellowed out, finding that their likes and personalities were quite similar, despite their different origins. Exciting times included weapons fighting and riding on Stormfly's back, and quiet times included light conversation or just sitting down caring for their weapons in content silence. They got on so well that strangers could have easily seen them as sisters.

Both girls continued their work on their weapons in peace and quiet. All was well until a certain Jorgenson turned up.

'And lookie here', Snotlout announced his presence. 'Two gorgeous girls doing their thing'.

His announcement was met with an eerie silence from both girls. Hating to be ignored, and thinking the Shield Maiden was a lost cause, Snotlout turned his full attention onto the Highlander.

'Hey Princess. Remember me from before? We sorta clicked back there, don't you think?'

Astrid and Merida finished sharpening their weapons and moved onto polishing the blades, both ignoring the male Viking. Their full attention on the task at hand. Snotlout grinned as he leaned against a post near their bench, towering over the two seated girls. _Hard to get at, I like that_ he thought to himself as he began to speak again.

'How about we take a ride on Hookfang later?' Snotlout continued. 'A cruise around Berk sounds pretty neat huh?'

Astrid continued her work on her axe with disinterest, Merida looked away from her sword and up at the guy hovering over them. Snotlout smirked a flirty grin at her. _Almost there, Snotman, you can do it_.

'That's Snot . . . . . Snot . . . . .'

His voice trailed off as the blade of a sword had 'found' it's way under his throat, it's red haired owner sporting an not so pleased look on her face. Her blonde haired companion had turned her attention from her axe and looked upon the little scene with a small smirk plastered on her own lips. Within seconds, Snotlout was trembling slightly, his face red with embarrassment.

'Fine . . . . . . never mind', he eventually said sulkily, walking off quickly, grumbling to himself.

The two ladies were once again left alone in peace and quiet. Then Astrid spoke with a genuine smile on her face.

'You're alright'.

Merida looked to her companion and smirked back.

It was nice to have friends.

 **New chapter guys. Sorry for the wait and thanks for your patience. Been stumped for ideas for a new chapter. Ran out of ideas and needed to do some thinking. I'll update as soon as possible :)**


	7. Homesick

**Homesick**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Merida tossed and turned in the warm, comfy bed. It was late evening and it had a long and busy day, but the red haired archer was unable to fall asleep. Despite revelling in the new freedom she had acquired on Berk, Merida had encountered something else she had never felt before in her life.

Homesickness.

She had been excited when a certain Pride of Berk and his Night Fury had brought her along to the island settlement they called home. She had escaped from the suffocating atmosphere that home surrounded her with. No schedules, no lessons, no tight clothing and shoes, no overbearing parents or tutors telling her what a princess could do and could not do. Here on Berk, the Highlander was truly free to her own woman.

Still, there were things she missed being away from home. She missed the rocky highlands themselves, the forests full of bird song and little rivers, the crisp, fresh air in her room in the morning and the smell of fresh heather and thistles. She missed Maud, Angus, her brothers, her Dad, but most of all, Merida missed her Mother.

Sighing sadly, Merida sat up in her bed, trying to expel these sad thoughts from her head. But the more she tried to, the harder it became. Suddenly she remembered being eight years old. Like tonight it had been late evening, and a young Princess was in her parents room. Merida had had a nightmare of monstrous bears coming after her and the Queen had comforted her wee lamb, keeping her safe in her arms in a warm, comforting embrace.

'Now you remember, my little Merida, I'll always be with you', the Queen had whispered softly as she rocked her weeping daughter back and forth.

Nothing more was said that night.

Back in the present, the guest of Berk had began crying, her tears streaming down her freckled. Wrapped in the fur blanket, the Highlander continued sobbing quietly until a voice interrupted her.

'Merida, are you alright?'

Said Merida jumped up from her bed in fright, realizing she had been watched the entire time. Calming herself, she turned and faced the other occupants of the room she had been staying in.

'Not really no', she finally said in a small sad voice.

Astrid and Ruffnut looked at one another and nodded. They stood up and approached their distraught friend, sat on her bed and pulled her into a group hug. They had noticed Merida acting like this days, and they had hoped that it would eventually wear off. That had not been the case. And they had had enough of seeing their friend in pain.

'Are you still homesick?' asked Ruff, earning her a glare from Astrid. 'WHAT!?'

The redhead gave a small nod however, and this saved the Thorston from a scolding.

'Look Merida', the Hofferson finally said. 'I know you're feeling down and missing your home. But it's not like you're going to be gone forever. You're just a Dragon ride away from here or home'.

'Yeah, just think about the things you enjoy here and the things you hate about home and why you've escaped', the Thorston chirped, ignoring Astrid's hard stare this time. 'The manners, the stuffiness, boring duties, do I really need to go on'.

'You know Ruff', Merida said, wiping her eyes. 'That's actually helpful to hear'.

Ruffnut shot Astrid a smug grin as both of them stood up.

'C'mon lets go for a girls night out. That'll cheer you up'.

The Highlander grinned and stood up herself.

'No rules', Astrid said.

'No manners', Ruff added.

'No Snotlout', Merida said, earning her a chorus of laughs from the girls as they headed for the door.

The girls spent the rest of the night drinking, sharing stories and generally enjoying themselves. Home was mentioned again for the rest of the night.

 **Sorry for wait guys. Been busy on my other stories. I'm trying to keep this story strong without putting in too many ideas and materials so my next story where Hiccup and Merida are the couple will remain a strong read with a good storyline.**

 **Whilst I've not updated for some time, I have two other chapters nearing completion so I will updating soon. Until then, enjoy and take care :) .**


	8. Becoming A Valkyrie

**Becoming A Valkyrie**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Merida had now spent two weeks on Berk and she been truly accepted as one of their own. _Hiccup was right, life here is amazing_ , she thought to herself as she lay against a rock in a new hiding spot, away from Snotlout's harassments. It had been a piece of advice that Ruffnut had given her before herself, Hiccup and Tuffnut had departed Berk to fulfil their duties on Outcast Island. They would be back in a weeks time for a few days off. Until then Merida would have to be content with the company of Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and their Dragons, not that she had any problems with any of them on the exception of the Jorgenson every now and then.

The Highlander had sent a message to her parents via Terrible Terror Mail, stating she was going to be spending a few months on Berk. After arguments through several exchangements of letters, Merida had won the written debate, stating that it would help improve her experience in diplomacy and foreign policy. The Queen had been unable to make any argument against this point and had conceded the argument to her daughter. Merida grinned to herself. _The small victories are still victories_ she had thought to herself, as she dug into a medium to well yak steak cooked and prepared by Bucket. _Ah, freedom, I love it_.

Since her arrival on Berk, Merida had kept hearing the word 'valkyrie' being mentioned everywhere she went. Curious of this new word, the Princess had decided to ask her new girlfriends about it.

'A Valkyrie is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live', Ruffnut had said when asked. 'Selecting among those who die in battle, the Valkyries bring their chosen to the afterlife hall of the slain, Valhalla, ruled over by the god Odin'.

The Highlander and her five other Viking friends had sat there in stunned shock at Ruffnut's intelligence, as she had gone onto to define the request made.

'Valkyries also appear as lovers of heroes and other mortals, where they are sometimes described as the daughters of royalty, sometimes accompanied by ravens and sometimes connected to swans or horses'. The entire time, the female Thorston beared a smug grin on her lips. 'But that what we also called good looking women and the girls of our society in general'.

After recovering from her shock of Ruffnut's spark of intelligence, Merida had asked the other girl what was expected of a mortal Valkyrie.

'Not much really', Astrid had answered. 'You just need to familiarize yourself with our culture and customs. With your personality, you don't need to adjust too much'.

'Really? You think so?' Merida had asked

All six Riders of Berk had nodded.

'Astrid's right Merida', Hiccup had stated. 'You've got the right sort of personality. Just need to read up a bit about our way of life really. I mean we've learnt things about your homeland. So you could say we've become Highlanders of a sort'.

'Yeah like that book, the Bible, that you brought with you', Fishlegs chipped in.

'Or that haggis stuff that you showed Mulch and Bucket to make yesterday', Snotlout added.

'Yeah and those kilt thingies with the cool tartan pattern', Tuffnut had said. 'Oh ho ho, just imagine being to flash your. . . . . . .'

'Woah, woah, and I'm going to stop you right there', Astrid had interrupted him, the others sharing her look of disgust.

After that conversation with her new friends, Merida had gone about learning everything she could of the Vikings. Their history, their culture, their religion, their whole society. It had been an improvement from her usual boring lessons back at home.

Merida had spent a lot of her free time in the small room in the Great Hall that served as the Library. Hiccup and Fishlegs had together helped her learn to understand the runes of the Viking alphabet, which she had mastered quite quickly. It had helped significantly when it came to deciphering the texts on the sheep skinned scrolls and leather bounded books, feeding her more and more fresh knowledge of the culture of the fabled Vikings.

'Well that's ironic', Merida thought aloud as she read a book on Viking tradition. 'If Ma had her way and I did marry Hiccup, I'd have to convert into the Norse religion'.

Merida grinned to herself, imagining the shock on her Mother's face if she told the Queen that instead of being buried in the ground with Christian prayer when she died, she'd be placed in a boat with all of her weapons and worldly belongings and cast off into the sea, her funeral ship set ablaze by her closest friends and kin.

'Sounds quite the passionate service', the Highlander thought aloud to herself.

She stopped her research for a moment to imagine an older version of herself being lain in a Viking longship with her bow, arrows, sword and her other prized possessions being sent out to the Great Ocean, her newest and closest friends sending her off with honour and respect.

'A decent send off if any I suppose', she said, picking her book and continuing her learning with a new zeal.

As well as reading, Merida had been taking part in the local traditions, fishing and hunting for the banquets and food supplies, taking guard and lookout duties, mucking out the yak stables and generally helping out in any way she could. The inhabitants of Berk had been quite surprised from the beginning by her hands on approach with everything. When they had first heard of 'Princess Merida', they had expected a spoilt, stuffy noblewoman, who spoke with a sickeningly sweet voice and saw potential food as mere playthings, was lazy with a snobbish attitude, demanding to pampered and served everything without consideration or manners, scared of breaking a fingernail. Instead they got a real woman who shot animals and birds for food, fought her own battles with bow and sword, talked in a pleasant accent, was kind and considerate to everyone, hated being pampered just because of her status and always went out of her way to help others and expected no reward more then a smile and a 'thank you'. The Vikings had been relieved. Yes, Berk had been surprised by the personality of the Highlander, but they wouldn't want her to change in any way. _Definitely the makings of a Valkyrie_ many of them had thought

In the present, Merida was in her room getting ready for the ceremony tonight. Astrid, Ruffnut and the other girls of the village had decided to officially initiate Merida as a member of the village and as a Valkyrie. There would be roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone, and no boys allowed. They had all been banished to the Great Hall by Stoick himself, stating the ceremony of the Valkyrie's was sacred and that the men of the village would be best to avoid Freya's ill favour and wrath by not interrupting the ceremony or even being present. That was enough to deter even Snotlout and Tuffnut. They would all be drinking and feasting on their own, so they be enjoying themselves, plus few of the men were willing to argue with their wives.

Whilst she had been happy being in this new, free environment, the biggest change had been the clothes. She had quite a bit of time standing in front of a mirror, admiring her new look. She had quickly gotten sick of being the only girl on Berk wearing a dress and shoes. Since her arrival on the island, she had cast aside her green dress and had since been donning the Viking wardrobe she had bartered off Astrid and Ruffnut. Now she stood in front of the mirror, examining herself. _I_ _'d like to see the look on Mum's face if she saw me dressed like this, she'd hit the roof,_ the Princess chuckled to herself as she fixed her hair. Merida had tied the wild red mess into a long, thick ponytail, kept in place by three metal ornament bindings. She was wearing a leather breastplate complete with metal pauldrons and an armoured skirt like Astrid's. Under the breastplate, she wore a green tunic and brown leggings, and her feet were hidden in strong fur boots. The last pieces of clothing consisted of leather braces and shin guards.

Looking at her reflection, Merida couldn't help but admire the fierce beauty that stared back at her. Not a stern, suffocating princess figure of sophistication, but a down to earth warrior girl, relaxed and free, and that image suited her just fine.

'I never thought I'd one to stare at myself in the mirror like some fashion conscience pansy', she turned around to look at her back. 'Still, I must say I do like what I'm seeing'.

'MERIDA!' shouted Astrid from outside. 'ARE YOU READY YET! THE GIRLS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!'

'COMING ASTRID!' Merida shouted. 'JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!'

The Highlander laughed aloud, realizing she would never have allowed to shout back at home. _Another benefit being here_ Merida thought to herself. Yes she missed home, but she would see her family soon. For now, she would savour her freedom and would the night being inducted in Viking society as one of their own.

Merida took off her silver pendant and placed it on the table near her bed and replaced it with a black necklace that held red stones and bronze Norse symbols.

'Tonight I'm not a Princess of the Highlands. Tonight I am Merida, a Valkyrie of the Vikings of Berk'.

Now fully prepared, Merida walked towards the door and opened, greeted a cheering crowd of Viking women. All were geared like her and ready to march their newest member of society to the Elder's House to be marked and initiated by Gothi. Then the real party would begin.

Merida grinned at Astrid and Ruffnut, time for a girls night. Viking style.

 **New chapter guys and girls. Did a bit of research and thought inducting Merida into Viking society will help pave the way for my next story for her in the HTTYD world. Hope you enjoy :)**


	9. Bachelorettes

**Bachelorettes**

Merida now understood why she had sensed a slight hostility from Astrid towards herself upon her arrival on Berk a month ago.

Bachelorettes.

Being a recent victim of involuntary match making herself a year ago, the seventeen year old Princess understood the mental endurance and the polite annoyance that the Shield Maiden was going through. The Highlander was all too familiar with it.

'So Hiccup is basically a Crown Prince in this society', Merida had thought aloud.

She was presently sitting on a stone slab just outside the Great Hall on her own, sipping ale from an oversized tankard as she read a book on Viking society and tradition.

'And an wealthy and handsome one at that as well', Stoick interrupted her thoughts, walking over to the stone on which she was sitting on.

'Oh hello. . . .Stoick. . . . .I mean. . . . .my lord', stuttered a surprised Merida, curtseying in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

'There's no need for that lass', the Berkian Chief chuckling as he smiled. 'This is no formal ceremony'.

'Thanks Stoick', the Highlander replied. 'So yer were saying that Hiccup was a wealthy and handsome Crown Prince?'

'Aye, but it causes a lot of problems for the lad'.

'Oh, what problems?'

The Chief of Berk stared at the redhead in silent thought for a moment, and then spoke again.

'Bachelorettes'.

'Ah, I see', Merida could not help but feel sympathy for Hiccup's predicament, herself being a victim of bachelors and match making in the past.

'I confess Stoick', she eventually said. 'When Hiccup first arrived at my parents castle. . . . . .my Mother, the Queen. . . . . . .asked if Hiccup was already married or not'.

'Hmmm', Stoick hummed in thought before continuing. 'Well, at least your Mother was more formal then most match makers. At least she asked if Hiccup was single or not. Most of the time, visiting Chieftains just step forward, disregard Astrid and abruptly introduce their daughter, niece, sisters even to Hiccup, before we even address the official business they came for'.

'Is it that bad?'

'Aye, it is. Hiccup has to be polite and diplomatic to keep the peace whilst Astrid has to suffer in silence having to watch all these strangers flirting and trying to maul HER boyfriend. But whilst Astrid knows Hiccup will never betray her, it still hurts the lass to see this happening and there being nothing she can do about it without harming relations with the guests and tribes'.

'Why doesn't Hiccup just not propose to Astrid then?' Merida questioned with a cocked eyebrow. 'Even if they didn't get properly married, surely these fortune seekers would be put off by the fact that the Pride of Berk is already engaged?'

The Berkian Chief hummed loudly, contemplating this opinion.

'I've actually wondered why not myself Merida, me dear', Stoick said thoughtfully. 'Whilst Hiccup would be more then happy to make an honest woman out of Astrid, he respects her independence. But she's also very loyal. He doesn't want to bog her down with responsibility whilst she is too young. Astrid has always been a free spirit like yourself, Merida. If my son was to propose to Astrid and if she was to accept, she would feel obligated to do everything that was expected of a wife of a Chieftain. Having to support her Chieftain, and other things that expected of a Chieftain's wife, including bearing his children'.

'So you're saying that Hiccup doesn't want Astrid to feel as if she being forced to settle down at such a young age because he respects her freedom. He must really be something else'.

'HA!' Stoick laughed. 'Oh he definitely is something else Merida'.

Merida looked across the village over to a certain a Pride of Berk.

'Speaking of the devil there he is over there'.

'Aye', Stoick sighed sadly. 'Unfortunately not alone'.

Indeed, Hiccup was not alone, the eldest daughter of the visiting Chieftain was accompanying the Pride of Berk. The girl was roughly the same age and height as the male Viking, had black shoulder length hair, blue eyes and an aura of smugness about her. Her father was a new potential trading partner who had come over to Berk to negotiate a trade agreement between the two tribes.

Like all of the previous visitors, he had brought his daughter along with him, in the hope of sealing the agreement with a marriage between the girl and Hiccup. Despite the fact that Stoick had immediately stated that there would be no marriage contract between the young Vikings, this did not stop the girl from flirting outrageously with the Pride of Berk and doing her best to maul him at every opportunity. Hiccup, ever the diplomat, was trying to ward off her advances without causing offence to the young heiress and ruining the trade talks. But his words did nothing to deter the girl, if anything, it encouraged her more and more.

'Why doesn't he just tell her to muck off?' muttered Merida as she observed the scene with disgust. 'I mean, surely it's inappropriate for a Chieftain's daughter to be flaunting and flirting with the other Chief's son in front of the whole village when on a diplomatic mission? Especially if they're not engaged or already in a relationship'.

Stoick sighed sadly as he too watched his son's predicament.

'Our society and way of life is a bit more blunt then yours Merida. Any lad or lass, unless they're already committed or taken, is up for grabs. Since Hiccup refuses to force Astrid to become his intended or his wife, because he does not want to destroy her freedom, means he's up for grabs for any fortune seeker that turns up on the island'.

'Surely Hiccup's told these wee hussies that he already has a girlfriend and is not interested in cheating on her or dumping her?'

'Oh he has Merida, too many times to stop them from getting their heads bashed in by Astrid and damaging relations with other tribes', Stoick grimaced. 'But the girls just don't listen. They see Hiccup as a powerful and wealthy bachelor. Many of them don't see a man trying to court his girlfriend in peace without being harassed all of the time by unwelcome attention seekers. Those that are aware of Hiccup and Astrid's relationship see it as a challenge to break up the pair and take the 'prize', Hiccup in this matter, for their own with no regard for Hiccup's diplomacy or Astrid's feelings'.

Merida looked on at the scene with disgust, all too familiar with what she saw. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. Following Hiccup and his unwelcome companion, was none other then Astrid Hofferson. She was keeping a respectable distance, but Merida could easily see the tight grip the shield maiden had on her axe and the pain in her eyes. Seeing the visiting Chieftain's daughter run her hands through Hiccup's hair and trying rub her hands on his chest, shoulders and lower body hurt her more then any other injury she had received. And there was nothing she or Hiccup could about it. The red haired Highlander saw red when the guest moved to kiss the Pride of Berk.

'RIGHT! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THAT WEE SLUTTY HUSSY!'

Stoick turned to Merida in surprise. The Highlander had unslung her bow and had notched an arrow on the string.

'MERIDA! YOU NOT GOING TO. . . . . . '

'Don't yer worry, Stoick', Merida interrupted him as she aimed. 'I'm not going to hurt the wee lamb. Not directly anyway'.

She held her breath, took aim and let her arrow fly.

Hiccup was at his wits end. Since their guests had arrived and even before the trade talks had began, the daughter of the visiting Chieftain had taken it upon herself to harass him and be with him at every moment possible. Despite Stoick immediately refusing a marriage contract to be drawn up and Hiccup informing Helga that he was already with Astrid, the young visitor refused to take no for answer and leave him alone, interrupting him when he eating or trying to find peace and quiet, even jumping in on him when he was trying to talk and spend time with Astrid.

Helga was certainly aware of Astrid's presence behind them and was also aware that the woman's suffering, her hands being tied by diplomacy. And Helga was enjoying every moment of it. The girl went out of her way rub it in the Hofferson's face, keeping her arm around the Pride of Berk's, constantly interrupting their conversations, running her hands through his hair and generally going out of her way to drive a wedge between the Haddock and Hofferson couple. Seeing the pain and suffering in the eyes of her 'rival' only made her smirk more with malice. _That's right girl_ she thought as she grinned evilly. _Cutie is all mine now, once I get Daddy to persuade Stoick the Vast to have us married by the end of today_. She saw Astrid grip her axe in anger. _And there's nothing you can do about it_. Giving the Hofferson behind her another sickly sweet smirk, she turned to her prey, ready to seal her victory.

'Helga, please, that's enough already', Hiccup pleaded, not happy as the girl wrapped her arms tightly around his right arm.

'Your shyness is adorable', Helga giggled, flashing a smirk Astrid behind them.

'Helga, I already have a girlfriend'.

'Oh Hiccup. What she doesn't know won't hurt her'.

'She's right behind us, and I love her very much. . . . . .now get off me now please, otherwise there will be no trade talks and you'll have to explain why to your Chief'.

'Feisty aren't you Hiccup', Helga grinned, leaning in to kiss him. 'I like that'.

Hiccup flinched and stepped back, holding his arms up to hold her back. Helga leaned in to kiss the Haddock. Astrid stomped forth, axe ready.

Then it happened.

A series of sounds interrupted the predicament. A bunch of barrel had come rolling down the hill towards the trio. Always quick on his feet, Hiccup ripped himself away from Helga's grip and ran towards Astrid. He grabbed the frozen Hofferson and wrapped her into his arms. Still holding Astrid, Hiccup jumped into a gap between two houses, holding his girlfriend protectively in his arms, shielding her from any harm. The couple had avoided the avalanche of barrels.

Helga was not as lucky. As soon as Hiccup had ripped himself from her grip, she was left out in the open. Before she could react, she was hit by the downfall of barrels and sent rolling, literally. Right into a yak stable. And no one had decided to muck out the yaks today.

'NOOOOOO!' she screamed, realizing she was covered in yak dung. 'HICCCCUPPP, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?'

'I'm sorry Helga', Hiccup stated calmly, now standing up, but still holding Astrid close to him. 'But I have to protect my lady first'.

Astrid Hofferson nuzzled into Hiccup's side, taking her turn in smirking at her 'rival', giving her a look that clearly said 'mine'. Helga took one last look at the couple and stomped off to sulk somewhere.

'Hiccup', Astrid said. 'How did that happen?'

'I'm not sure Astrid', answered Hiccup, looking up the slope where the barrels had come from. 'But I've got a pretty good feeling what happened and who caused it'.

Astrid looked in the direction her boyfriend was facing, and saw what he saw. In front of the storehouse hung a pulley system, used for lifting supplies up to the top floor. The rope that pulled the barrels up had been severed, and an arrow could be seen stuck in the building's woodwork. An arrow that looked awfully familiar. Both Vikings then turned their heads, following the trajectory. And it dawned upon them.

'I don't believe it', Hiccup laughed with a smile. 'I don't believe it'.

'Thanks a lot Merida', chortled Astrid, waving.

What they saw standing near Stoick the Vast, was a red haired Highlander, dressed in Viking fashion, slinging her bow over her shoulder, giving them a friendly smile and wave.

'I think that's the last we'll hear from that bachelorette again', Merida chucked as she waved to her two friends.

After that incident, bachelorette's and fortune seekers always had 'accidents' when trying to stand between the Fearless Hofferson and the Pride of Berk.

All thanks to their trusted ally and friend, Princess Merida of the Highlands, Freya's Wrath.

 **New chapter guys and gals. Hope you enjoy it :)**

 **This chapter acts as a theory of sorts to explain why Hiccup and Astrid's relationship was put on hold through the TV series and did not bloom into a real relationship until the second movie.**

 **In many societies at this time (I'm guessing the Middle Ages) courtships would have began during the couple's teenager years and they would have been married by the time of being young adults. But then again neither Hiccup or Astrid were ones who went by the rules as we all know.**


	10. An Enemy Appears

**An Enemy Appears**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Bachus cursed as another one of their longships was sent to the bottom of the ocean, sunk by rocks and Dragon fire. _I kept telling the others_ he growled to himself. _Leave Berk alone, there's plenty of places to raid, easier targets then this place. And safer_. He recalled how his pride had led to this battle, and it may have cost him everything he laboured so hard to achieve and gain.

 _A week before_

Bachus Havardsson had been a great raider all of his adult life. He revelled in this role and way of life. A life roaming the seas, raiding and pillaging other tribes for food, drink, good and other items of value, and fighting others was all in a day's work for him. But just because he was great, that did not mean for one moment that the Headtaker was a nice person. Instead of being driven by necessity to survive, he was driven by sheer blood lust and the thrill of inflicting pain and suffering on those he chose or those he deemed unworthy of life. Rather staying than on a island and growing his own, he found it easier to take what rightly belonged others, not that he cared when it came to stabbing someone in the back or cutting down unarmed innocents.

The Headtaker was an imposing form. In his early forties, the Chieftain of the Skull Cleavers tribe was a person to reckoned with. Standing over six feet tall and encased in black armour, he was a barrel chested man, his arms bulged with muscle from years at sea and from years of battle. Jet black hair covered his entire face ending with a thick black beard, even his eyes were black, empty of mercy or pity, lusting only for evil. Around his neck was a thick iron chain of which at the end hung a polished skull, certainly too small to be an adult's. Such was his sickening hobby, collecting the heads of the people he had killed, whether they had been armed or innocent, men, women, children or the old, he did not care. All of them were taken to stripped and polished and added to the Bachus's collection or to be placed on one of the spikes that covered the many ships that made up the Skull Cleavers Grand Fleet.

The Skull Cleavers Grand Fleet had been a force to be reckoned with. Throughout his bloody career, the Headtaker had 'acquired' the loyalty of seven other Chieftains. Some he gained through the promise or wealth, others he intimidated into his service. For the last twenty years, they had been the terror of the seas on the far reaches of the Archipelago. Until recently, many of their raiding ships had travelled on long range raiding voyages away from their usual hunting grounds, few had returned. Those that did return had told the Headtaker grave news.

In all of the years of his reign of terror, the fleets of the Headtaker had never, ever been stopped in their course, beaten and forced to turn back with their tails between their legs. After a few threats of their heads joining his collection, the survivors gave their accounts and stories. Then Bachus's mood shifted from surprise to pure shock with what he discovered.

His ships had encountered two islands south east of their current position. Usually this was never a challenge, in the past, his fleets were able to isolate entire groups of islands and pick them off one by one at their own leisure with ease. This time, however, things had been different.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAW VIKINGS RIDING DRAGONS?!' he bellowed at the survivors in front of him.

Many of the crew and guards took a involuntary step back, everyone knew how dangerous and unpredictable their leader could be once he got into one of his moods.

'It's. . . . . .it's true Boss. . . . . . it is', stuttered one of the survivors in terror. 'There were Vikings riding. . . . . .on the backs of Dragons and. . . . . . and turning our ships to splinters. . . . . honest Boss'.

'IF YOU'RE LYING TO ME!' snarled Bachus menacingly. 'I SWEAR YOUR HEAD WILL FIND A NEW HOME ON ONE OF MY BANNERS!'

'It's true Boss. . . . .we saw it with our eyes', another spoke up. 'You know we won't lie to you. . . . . .honest'.

The Headtaker stopped his ranting for a moment to contemplate this. After a long moment of silence, he spoke.

'I suppose you're right about that boys', he finally said.

He sat down on his throne of skulls, scratching his chin in thought. He had heard of the fabled island of Berk, though he never thought it actually existed. Myth or not, he had warned his men to stay away from such an island if it ever existed. He growled in anger. His pride had taken a hit. _My forces have been defeated, I will not stand for this_. He could not allow this affront to his ships to go unanswered. If he failed to retaliate, his leadership would be shakened and he would lose everything. A threat like this to his authority could cause this to become a reality, especially if that threat involved two islands of Dragon riding Vikings.

'What are the names of these two islands?' he eventually asked.

'Berk and Outcast Island', one survivors piped up, relieved their Chieftain had calmed down. 'Apparently Berk was the first to master Dragon riding'.

'So Berk is the main threat to my exalted leadership. We'll go there first then and slaughter every man, woman and child. That'll show them. An entire island set ablaze and the inhabitant's heads on spikes will send a clear message for those who defy my power'.

'Very good my lord'.

'Did you happen to discover who their leaders are soldier?'

'Yes. . . .yes Bachus. . . . .Outcast Island's leader is Alvin the Treacherous, Berk's Chief is Stoick the Vast'.

'Any generals?' the Headtaker growled.

'I. . . . . . I only know three. . . . . all from Berk'.

'Their names?' Bachus was getting impatient again.

'Ummm. . . . . don't know exactly. . . . just their titles'.

'Which are?' Bachus had picked a skull and had began clenching an gauntlet fist around it. Members of the Skull Cleavers looked on in concern or pure terror. The interviewee shuffled nervously before speaking again.

'Their titles are. . . . . the Pride of Berk. . . . . . .Fearless Hofferson. . . . . .and. . . . . .and Freya's Wrath'.

'Describe them'. The fist tightened around the skull, cracks beginning to form.

'The Pride of Berk is a tall, lean male with reddish brown hair. I. . . .I think he's the Chief's Son. Fearless Hofferson is a pretty blonde of medium height. . . . . .her favoured weapon is an axe'.

'Freya's Wrath?'

'Freya's Wrath. . . . .is a pretty redhead of medium height. . . . .she seems to an archer mostly. All of the kids look like they're only seventeen or eighteen. . . . . .'

'KIDS! SEVENTEEN OR EIGHTEEN!'

The skull in Bachus's hand exploded, sending fragments of bone flying everywhere. The crowd ran for cover as their Chieftain rose to his feet and stomped towards the unfortunate informant, the deck of the ship vibrating with each step made.

'YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE SHIPS OF MY INVINCBLE WAR MACHINE WERE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF KIDS?!'

'And Dragons', his victim whimpered.

The rest of his words were cut off as the Headtaker wrapped his fingers around his neck and lifted him five feet in the air with ease.

'I WILL NOT STAND FOR A BUNCH OF KIDS THINKING THEY CAN STAND UP AGAINST MY SHIPS AND MEN, AND THINK THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!' Headtaker bellowed, showering his victim with spittle. 'DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!'

'Yes. . . . .' his victim struggled for air. 'Yes. . . . .understood. . . . . .my lord'.

Suddenly the man was dropped to the deck, released. As he recovered his breath, Bachus Havardsson swung around and addressed his fleet.

'WARRIORS OF THE SKULL CLEAVER TRIBE! TODAY, WE GO TO WAR WITH BERK! WE WILL SHOW THESE UPSTARTS THAT I AM A FORCE TO RECKONED WITH, AND THAT I WILL NOT BE DENIED! WE WILL BURN BERK TO THE GROUND! AND WE WILL KILL EVERY MAN, WOMAN, CHILD AND DRAGON! OUR WEAPONS WILL BATH IN THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT AND WE WILL LAUGH AND SPIT OVER THEIR BROKEN BODIES! WE GO TO WARRRRRR!'

As the fleet roared their war cries, the Headtaker walked back towards his throne, as he sat down, he spoke again.

'Yes we will kill them all', he said in a slow, menacing tone. 'But the Pride of Berk is mine to slay'.

 **New chapter everyone, hope you enjoy it. I'll update soon :)**


	11. The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

'Well Toothless, looks like we're in the thick of it', Hiccup stated the situation grimly.

The Night Fury warbled back in agreement, sharing his Rider's discomfort at the scene before them.

The enemy armada could be seen as far as the eye could see, and it was already spitting forth fire and rock at their home. A house nearby erupted in flames, but neither Pride of Berk or Night Fury were fazed.

'Well I suppose that settles negotiations then', stated Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson with a chuckle as she sat on Stormfly.

'Well I suppose it does', the Pride of Berk replied in deep thought.

He lingered for a moment as his girlfriend watched him, curious of what he had next to say. The war horns brought the couple out of their trance and spurred them into action.

'Astrid', he said slowly, facing his girlfriend. 'I've got to get to my position. . . . . .just. . . . . .just take care of yourself okay'.

The Hofferson smiled and pecked the Haddock on his lips.

'Hiccup. . . . .it's going to be okay', she said, her voice trembling with emotion. 'We'll come out of this together. . . . I promise'.

Hiccup could hear the doubt in her voice, and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned with her own death grip.

'HICCUP! ASTRID!' bellowed Stoick the Vast. 'It's time, lets get a move on'.

The couple shared another kiss and hug and parted quickly, neither wanting to see the doubt or pain in the other's eyes. The Hofferson made her way to the left side of the cliff where her position was waiting. The Haddock made his way to the centre of the cliff that overlooked the harbour and took his place beside his Chief and Sire. Both Haddock's stood side by side, neither speaking for a moment.

'How you bearing up Son?' Stoick asked his Heir.

'Well Dad', his Heir replied as he shuffled awkwardly. 'We're about to fight a dangerous enemy who would love nothing more then to kill us all and use our heads as decorations for his lovely ships. So I suppose I'm bearing up fine. How about you?'

The Berkian Chief chuckled at his Heir's sarcasm. _Nice to know the lad's still got his sense of humour at a time like this. He'll do good_.

'I'm standing alongside my Hope and Heir, both of us ready for battle. We've faced Dragons, Outcasts and Berserkers in the past. We've managed to clash with one another even during times of peace. But it would seems that we always see eye to eye when it comes to the worst times. So I suppose things are going just great Son'.

Both Haddock's chuckled an awkward laugh.

'Well you can't keep me inside Dad', Hiccup responded eventually. 'Not after what their leader said and demanded'.

Stoick nodded in agreement, he had remembered the bloody demands their enemy had presented to them. _Give me the Pride of Berk's head, and I might let some you live_ he had said.

'As if I'm going to sacrifice one head of my tribe, especially my Heir's', the Vast mumbled to himself. 'Just so he can go on to kill every other Berkian afterwards. Not happening on my watch'.

'We always seem to attract the crazy one's, don't we Dad?'

'Aye Son, we do, we do'.

The pair shared another moment of silence, then a war horn interrupted. The two looked at one another and nodded in mutual understanding. It was time.

'Son', the Chief of Berk said slowly. 'Good luck. . . . .okay. . . . .may Odin watch over you'.

'We're Vikings Dad', Hiccup replied with a smile. 'It's an occupational hazard'.

'I'm proud to call you my son'.

'Thanks Dad. . . .may Odin watch over you too'.

Without further words, the Heir and Hope of Berk left his Chief's side to take his place on the battle lines. Stoick watched as Hiccup ran to join Toothless. _No pressure Son_.

 _On the shores of Berk_

'My lord, everything is ready to commence'.

His right hand man's voice brought Bachus out of his thoughts.

'Good to hear, Voran', he growled in return. 'We'll begin soon'.

He had been observing the island before him. He had mustered the entire military might of his empire, and he was going to bring it all right down on top of the Pride of Berk's head. _And then I'll take his head_ , the Headtaker grinned with malice to himself. His forces consisted of over three thousand warriors, all cold blooded killers ready to burn, kill and pillage. In addition to his troops, he had marshalled a vast number of catapults, bastilles, battering rams and other sinister weapons.

'Those battering rams are going to be bloody useless here', the Skull Cleaver Chieftain grumbled to himself. 'Even if we used them on the doors of the Great Hall and the gate of the Arena, the steps and slope will make it impossible to batter them open with any effect'.

Apart from that little mishap, his strategy was flawless, he knew his army and fleet outnumbered the Berkian's four to one easily. He would overwhelm their defences at every point of the battle. Whilst he attacked with the main force head on from the Harbour, trusted lieutenants would take troops and attack from the Beach and hit Berk from the Forest, attack the Academy from the Sea Stacks, and the scale the cliff face and enter the building that stuck out from the rock underneath the main settlement. The pressure from being attacked from four fronts by overwhelming forces would be too much for the Berkians and their defences would crumble.

'And that's when the real fun begins', he grinned as he picked a freshly polished skull.

He sat back on his skull of thrones, once again watching his enemy above. He saw a young tall male Viking hug and kiss a blonde haired woman and watched as they parted.

'How romantic. . . . . . .it makes me want to throw up. Mind she is a looker, after this over maybe I'll keep that one alive, if she survives. I could always do with a pretty little wife'.

The Headtaker grinned to himself as his eyes followed her boyfriend's movement. _Course your boyfriend will have to be killed so to make sure you're not a committed woman_. His laughs stopped suddenly as the young male stood beside the person Bachus knew as Stoick the Vast. Then he realized it. His eyes shifted from one Viking to another. He saw the resemblance between the Chief and the young man standing beside him. A tall male Viking with reddish brown hair. A pretty blonde haired woman with an axe by her side. The skull in his hand shattered to pieces as the realization dawned upon him.

'THEY'RE THE PRIDE OF BERK AND FEARLESS HOFFERSON!' he roared in disbelief.

'WHERE? WHERE?' Voran barked in confusion.

'THAT COUPLE THAT WERE JUST SMOOCHING THEN! THE GUY AT STOCIK'S SIDE AND THE BLONDE WITH THE AXE! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN DEFYING ME AND MY MIGHT! VORAN! PASS THE WORD TO EVERYONE! I WANT THOSE TWO ALIVE! AND FREYA'S WRATH IF YOU CAN FIND HER! THEY'RE THE KIDS WHO HAVE WOUNDED MY PRIDE! THOSE ARE THE ONES I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF!'

'The girls too?' his second in command asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'Well I'll decide that when the time comes, but for now I'm definitely killing the Pride of Berk after this. A clear message needs to go out to those who dare to stand in my way and what happens when they fail'.

'Very good my lord'.

'Begin the attack'.

Voran bowed and walked away, Bachus sat down once again on his skull throne.

'And so it begins'.

 _On Berk mainland_

'And so it begins', muttered Hiccup as he sat upon Toothless, watching as the enemy swarmed out of their boats like ants out of an ant nest.

 _If only they were bugs._ He had remembered the meeting Stoick and he had had with the council the day before. The last couple of weeks had been used preparing Berk for battle and a possible siege. Given his deeds against their enemies in the past, as well as his logical thinking, it ha been decided that Hiccup would have the final say in deciding tactics. Protests had been made by Spitelout and the others, and Stoick had intervened, stating that younger Haddock was the best choice in the matter given his past record. Hiccup had not been as keen on the matter, but he knew that the fate of Berk was in jeopardy, and he kept his personal thoughts to himself.

Unlike his opposing general, whose whole battle plan relied entirely on numbers and brute force, Hiccup's strategy was more complex. Knowing he could not match his enemy in numbers or on full frontal attack, Hiccup knew he had to smart in deciding his tactics. He had ensured that the unarmed had evacuated to the Great Hall and the tunnels left by the Whispering Deaths two years ago. Barricades and trenches had been made to slow the enemy's advance and word had been sent by Terrible Terror Mail to Outcast Island, warning Alvin of the danger of the Skull Cleavers and asking for help.

He had divided his forces under capable leaders. Stoick and Skullcrusher managed the main infantry forces, they would manage the main defence. Gobber managed the artillery on the hills, whilst Merida was in charge of the archers. Knowing that the enemy would try to come at them at different points, Hiccup had assigned infantry and Dragon Riders to the woods, the Academy and the Dragon Stables. Astrid would defend the Stables. Snotlout took the woods and the Twins handled the Academy. He and Fishlegs would lead the main Dragon attack on the enemy fleet, where he could keep an eye on the whole battlefield. Their main purpose would be to destroy as many craft as possible and stopping as many of the enemy warriors from attacking Berk. The more destroyed here would ease the pressure on the main force. This was the strategy he would use to take down the Headtaker and save Berk from complete and utter destruction.

'Well Bud, looks like this it'.

Toothless warbled in agreement. Both of them together had overcome centuries of hatred and resentment between two completely different species in order to make peace between Vikings and Dragons, only for them to go to battle or war with other Dragons and Vikings. A terrible irony to say the least.

And now another terrible irony stood before them. Hiccup took his place near Fishlegs and Meatlug in front of the Dragon Riders ready to lead the charge against their attackers. The Haddock acknowledged the Ingerman with a nod and a sad smile, and leaned forward to scratch Toothless's head.

'Let's go Toothless', the Pride of Berk said to the Night Fury as he drew his sword. 'CHARGE!

The Dragons and their Riders leapt from the cliff and dived down to the Harbour ready to fire and destruction upon their bloodthirsty enemies.

'And so it begins'.

 **Hey guys and gals, a new chapter.**

 **I've got a bunch of ideas for the next chapter. However, they are themes that are not allowed on a T rating. Since T rating don't allow death, excessive violence and bloodshed, I was wondering if I should lift the rating up to an M. I would like your opinions please. If you want to keep this story at an T rating though, I'll have to figure something else out to write. Until next time take care :) .**


	12. Forces Clash

**Forces Clash**

 **Disclaimer: About from the plot and OC's, I own nothing. Warning there will be swearing and other themes in this chapter, just as an early warning.**

 _This is going to be a hard won fight, that's if we win_ , the Pride of Berk thought to himself as he and Toothless dived down along the cliff face, leading a charge of Berkian Dragon Riders against the oncoming enemy. The charger's dodged fire, spear and stone, catapulted by the enemy. Some fell into broken by rock or skewered by harpoons, but the majority kept their course, charging full on towards their hated foe.

They hit the enemy like a hammer striking rotting wood. It was chaos, havoc and mayhem. Whole ships exploded and erupted in flames as the Dragons and their Riders launched coordinated attacks, planned before the battle by their general. Knowing that there was no way that the Berkian's could match the Skull Cleavers in numbers alone, Hiccup had ordered the Dragon Riders that he was leading to use lightening fast attacks, hitting the enemy hard and fast, and then to move away to avoid the enemy's retaliation, flying fast and staying clear of open water, never keeping in a straight line for more then five seconds.

The results of this strategy were astounding. The enemy did not know what hit them. Catapults collapsed from tail strikes, men dived for cover to avoid being impaled by Deadly Nadder barbs, ships burned and exploded from Monstrous Nightmare fire and Hideous Zippleback gas, boulders and other missiles were rendered ineffective by Gronckle jaws and their tough hides, all of the time ships were being sent to the bottom of the ocean by Thunderdrums piercing the bottoms of their hulls and decisive shots of the commanding Night Fury.

And that was just the Dragon and Rider attack. The boats that had braved the bombardment and had made it ashore, and were beginning to disembark their men and siege equipment. It was not an easy task to perform. They fell to the traps that had once been used to fight Dragons, arrows shot by Merida's archers and men and siege equipment were smashed to pieces by the artillery managed by Gobber. The Harbour and shore around it became a field of death, as Skull Cleavers fell in their dozens and scores. But where one of the enemy fell, another three took their place, all eager to hear the screams and taste the blood of the men, women and children of Berk. It would be bloody victory if it went the way of the Headtaker.

 _On the deck of the Waves Of Blood, the Headtaker's flagship_

Sat on his throne of skulls, Bachus Harvardsson was clearly beginning to lose his patience. He had gambled everything on this one decisive battle, and it had not opened out well in his favour.

'Still, it's nice to know they've got the guts to fight and think they can defeat me', he grinned with an amused smirk, hiding his building rage well. 'It will be nice to add a few Dragon skulls to my collection'.

He watched as a Dragon screamed in pain as a harpoon pierced it's wing. It hovered in the air for a moment at the encouragement of it's Rider, then it collapsed into the water near the ship. As quick as lightening, the Headtaker snatched up a spear and bolted to the side of the ship, towering the struggling pair. With a grin of malice, he thrust Bloodthirster forward twice, both times into the throats of both man and drake, watching with pleasure as both Berkian's life forces slipped from their bodies and they became nothing more then lifeless husks floating in the cold waters.

'It's only a matter of time before we win this', he finally said, turning his attention to ongoing battle. 'Whether our numbers will overwhelm them, our attacks on four fronts, or our artillery bombarding them in submission, I will triumph'.

He watched as he saw the Pride of Berk and his Night Fury solely destroyed a ship, the young general directing the battle as he observed the battle himself from a safe distance.

'You've got guts kid, I'll give you that', Bachus looked up at his opponent with a grin. 'But you'll regret that when you're the last standing Berkian'.

Scanning the battlefield, he caught sight of Fearless Hofferson, riding her Deadly Nadder. She on the far side of the battle, but still within view of the Headtaker. With a sick smile, he took in her lithe form, her flowing blonde hair, her armour chest and her pretty features with a lecherous gaze.

'I wonder how you'll cope when I kill every last one of your people, strip your girlfriend of her clothes and armour and make her the mother of my heir by force. You will see everyone care you for, suffer in brutal agony, and then'.

Once again he turned in the direction of his opponent.

'Only then will I take your head'.

Turning away, he walked back towards his throne, knowing that there would be three other fronts for the Berkian's to defend. Whether by numbers or brute force, their resistance would collapse. And they would die.

 _At the Beach, near the Forest_

The landscape of the Beach flat and wide, ideal for a large force to manoeuvre efficiently. Here, the Skull Cleavers would be in their element. Since they would be entering the Forest, Bachus had not assigned siege engines to this army, they needed to move as quickly as possible through the undergrowth and attack the Berkian force from the trees. To move fast, this group was wore leather armour and were armed with the weapons of skirmisher's.

'COME ON LADS! FOR THE HEADTAKER!'

'THROUGH THE FOREST! QUICK! QUICK!'

'WE'RE ALMOST THERE!'

'RAPE! KILL! PILLAGE!'

'LET'S GOOOO!'

Given the wide environment and the over confidence of the Skull Cleavers and the reputation of the Headtaker, the men and women of this group charged full on, out of formation. As they ran across the Beach, ran across the plain, confident in no challenge facing them. They got a nasty surprise as they reached the edge of the Forest.

'HOOKFANG! LIGHT THEM UP!' roared a grinning Snotlout Jorgenson.

A wall of fire erupted from the Forest, burning the Skull Cleavers at the front, turning into ashes and cinders. The group behind them screamed in terror, running in fear, running into the warriors behind them and causing nothing but panic and confusion. Out from the Forest came Snotlout, leading a group of bad tempered Monstrous Nightmares, ready to spew more flames. Knowing they were no match with no metal armour or heavy weapons, the whole group of skirmishers ran back to the safety of the ship's. It was a full and complete rout.

 _At the Sea Stacks_

The group that had the assignment of attacking the Academy had faced difficulties from the start. The Sea Stacks. The tall, towering pieces of rock and the strong, dangerous currents around them, made the task of safely navigating them a difficult feat to say the least. Many ships got caught in the currents and were carried towards the rocks. They were smashed to splinters and kindling, their crews lost to the last man. But the fear of the Headtaker and his retribution drove the others onwards and they made headway.

By the time the ones who had made it safely had reached the shores near the Academy, they were exhausted and in disorder, barely able to hold their weapons and unload the siege equipment. Given the landscape and the dangers it presented, Bachus Havardsson had expected there to be no enemies in the area, with the Berkian's stationing soldiers elsewhere, relying solely on the Sea Stacks as a natural defence. They would be able to rest and regroup, before moving on and attacking the Berkian's on the flank using the high ground around the Academy to position their archers and artillery.

However, the strategy relied entirely on there being no opposing to meet the landing party. The Headtaker had underestimated the Pride of Berk.

'Bet my Dragon can kick more butts then yours sis', Tuffnut gave a toothy grin.

'Umm, hello, Tuff, we've got the same Dragon', Ruffnut groaned impatiently.

'Oh yeah, right, I always forget. Wait what we doing here again?'

CRACK!

With a quick punch in the face, Ruffnut brought her brother back to the reality.

'Oh yeah right, the great enemy knocking at our door, thanks for reminding me sis'.

The shocked enemy found themselves facing three ranks of armed warriors and archers. Dragon Riders riding Gronckles and Zipplebacks guarded the flanks. Standing at the front, were Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston sitting upon Barf and Belch, clad in full armour, sporting crazy grins on their faces.

'CHARGEEEEE!' the crazy duo roared, thrusting their weapons up as they call to charge.

The Skull Cleavers did not stand a chance. The entire shoreline was engulfed in a huge thick cloud of familiar green gas. A second later, it erupted in a huge explosion following by the anguish cries of the enemy and the smell of burning fat and singed hair.

'Looks like we overdid it sis', grinned a manic Tuffnut.

WHACK!

'Less talk, more fighting, Tuff', scolded a serious Ruffnut. 'Hiccup's relying on us to finish this quick and get over to the centre'.

The surviving Skull Cleavers were dazed and blinded by the first attack. They proved to be no match against the charging warriors. Most of the siege engines had been destroyed by the Zippleback gas. Any that remained were destroyed by the lava that rained on them from the Gronckles that hovered above the battle, a safe height from enemy missiles. The engagement lasted another ten minutes until the enemy lost their nerve to fight and either ran or surrender. Victory at the Sea Stacks.

 _Underneath the Dragon Stables_

As instructed by their chieftain, the warriors assigned to this area had been ordered to scale the rock and enter the building that stuck out of the wall. The plan in this area was to climb the cliff face, enter the building, bash aside any resistance there and come up to the surface on Berk and attack the Village itself, coming at the defenders from the rear. The first group of warriors had almost made it to the top.

'Come on lads', said one of the warriors. 'We're almost there'.

'We better be', another spoke up. 'My arms are killing me'.

'It'll be nice to add a few new heads to my collection', a third piped up. 'Maybe a few Dragon heads too'.

'CAN IT YOU LOT!' barked their leader angrily. 'IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU LOT ONE MORE TIME, YOU'LL BE WORRYING ABOUT YOUR OWN HEADS! OUR JOB'S TO ATTACK THE ENEMY FROM UNDERNEATH! IF WE DON'T DO OUR BIT, BACHUS IS GOING TO ADD _OUR_ HEADS TO _HIS_ COLLECTION! NOW GET A MOVE ON THE LOT OF YOU!'

'Yes sir', the men groaned, continuing their climbing and their grumbling.

They did not get very far. Even as the Skull Cleavers climbed, a rain of deadly barbs struck the stone impaling men and women alike, sending others tumbling below, either to fall into the cold waters of the ocean or to land broken and dead on the decks of the boats that had unloaded them in the beginning.

'Nice shot Stormfly', Astrid appraised, stroking her girl.

'KEEP PUSHING UPWARDS!' roared their leader, disregarding their losses quickly as he drove them on.

Those who survived the onslaught on the cliff face, had climbed their way onto the floor of the building, only to be met by four ranks of Berkian warriors, all armed to the teeth, standing in tight formation, presenting a shield wall. Behind them stood a line of archers and slingers. And behind them stood a line of Dragons, ready to fire.

It was a massacre. Without the space to manoeuvre, the Skull Cleavers could not bring their numbers to bear down on the Berkian lines. They were unable penetrate the Berkian shield wall as arrows and Dragon fire rained down upon them.

To make matters worse they had been outflanked the moment they had started climbing the cliffs. Making no ground on their front, at the same time being attacked by Viking and Dragon missiles from the both sides. To make matters worst, Astrid had divided her Dragon Riders, half had attacked the enemy on the platform of the Dragon Stables, the other half concentrate on the ones that climbing and the ships below them. The Skull Cleavers were trapped. And within twenty minutes they were routed, the few survivors from the fight diving into the sea, swimming desperately to the last surviving long ship.

'Let them go', Fearless Hofferson, waving her axe in the air, rallying the troops. 'We've got other things to do'.

Hiccup had ordered to Astrid to defeat the enemy as quickly as possible, and then join him in his attack on the main force that assaulting the Harbour. Leaving the foot soldiers to defend the Dragon Stables, Fearless Hofferson took all of the Dragons and their Riders, and flew to the enemy at the Harbour, the centre of the battle. The sounds of vicious fighting and screams of death were loud.

'We're on our way Babe, just hang in there'.

 _At the Harbour_

Despite the success on the flanks, the battle was not going as well at the Harbour, the centre of the battle. Although the Berkian's were putting a good fight, the overwhelming numbers of the Skull Cleavers had began to tell. The enemy in the centre had braved the bombardment and the Dragon attacks, they had engaged the Viking lines. Fierce hand to hand combat commence along the entire Shelf that hanged over the Harbour.

'I hope Hiccup knows what he's doing', Gobber stated gruffly as he bashed in another Skull Cleaver's head.

'Just hope he doesn't screw this one up', Spitelout growled as he parried a blow.

'SHUT IT THE PAIR OF YER!' screamed Merida, the archer herself engaged in combat, fighting off enemy blows with her sword. 'I DON'T SEE YER DOING A BETTER JOB!'

'AYE, THE LASS IS RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TWO!' Stoick roared over the sound of battle, Skullcrusher grunted in agreement.

'THE LAD KNOW'S WHAT HE'S DOING AND THAT SETTLE'S IT! IF ANY OF YOU LOT HAD BEEN IN CHARGE, WE WOULD HAVE CHARGED HEAD ON! KILLED A FEW SKULL CLEAVERS EACH, BEFORE WE GOT OVERWHELMED! HICCUP KNEW WE COULDN'T MATCH THEM IN NUMBERS, SO WE HAD TO BE SMART! AND I DON'T RECALL YOU LOT BEING ANY GOOD IN THE HEAD DEPARTMENT! NOW SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON KILLING THE ENEMY!'

The Berkian crescent continued fighting, giving ground slowly and gradually. Numbers were beginning to tell.

Hiccup had disengaged from the fighting in order to get the bearings of how the battle was going. He watched as the entire line of Berkian warriors had formed a crescent formation as it began to get forced back slowly back under the weight of enemy numbers.

Sitting on Toothless, the Pride of Berk observed his home sadly. It's sight was terrifying. Houses stood smashed to pieces from boulders and burning in flames. Screams of anguish and pain could heard in the air. That air smelt of smoke, sweat and blood.

All around the Village lay the dead, both friend and foe, men and women of all ages, lay broken and bloodied. Wounded could also be seen, some being carried off to be treat by Gothi and the other healers. Others were being forced to fight for their lives, unable to reach the healers and being found by the merciless enemy. Hiccup saw a young wounded woman weeping over the body of a male Viking. Her brother, her boyfriend, her husband, he didn't know. But it struck his heart hard seeing this. All of the pain, the suffering, the tears. It was enough to drive any caring and considerate general to grief.

Hiccup, however, wasn't just any general. Seeing his people in danger and suffering turned his grief into rage. White, hot rage. Clenching his fists in anger, he sat on Toothless, observing, waiting for the right moment. And then it came.

'It's time to end this Bud', he said bitterly.

He reached to his belt and drew Inferno.

 _On the Waves Of Blood_

Sensing victory within his grasp, Bachus had ordered the _Waves Of Blood_ and her escort to sail forward, wanting to witness Berk's defeat himself and collect a few new heads personally.

Now at the shores near the Harbour, the Headtaker smiled as he saw the mass of his army clash with the outnumbered crescent form of his enemy, driving them back. It would only be a matter of time before they would merge victorious and take each and every head of the Vikings and Dragons of Berk, leaving the Pride of Berk last, to make him suffer for the last possible moment.

The Skull Cleaver Chieftain looked behind. Since the _Waves Of Blood_ and her escort had advanced, they had passed under his Berkian counterpart. The young general had disengaged himself and his Dragon from the fighting ten minutes ago, and was now seemed to be observing the battle.

'Not that it matters now', the Headtaker chuckled evilly. 'Soon Berk will be razed to the ground, and all of your skulls will added to mine'.

Once again, he looked up at his opposing general.

'YOU HEAR THAT PRIDE OF BERK! THE IS THE END! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAA!HA . . . . .HA. . . . . .'

The Headtaker's howls of laughter trailed off as he watched as his opponent seemed to raise his hand and held it in the air. Instantly, fire sprung from it and he began making small, fast circles in the air. At first suspecting a magical attack, Bachus grabbed a shield, ready to deflect any oncoming flames. But the Pride of Berk only continued his circles of fire, his Dragon hovering high as he watched the battlefield, as if waiting for something to happen

The eyes of the Skull Cleaver widened with shock as realisation hit him hard. He saw Dragons and their Riders flying from the areas of where he had sent warriors to outflank the Berkian's. His joy turned to dread as he saw where the Dragon's were going. The rear of his main army. He looked up again at the young general. That had been the Pride of Berk's plan all along. To smash aside his flank attacks, using his own army to form a crescent shape and luring in his centre, giving the impression that they fighting a fading orderly retreat. Once the Skull Cleaver centre was fully committed on fighting the Berkian centre, their general would signal the cavalry to move in and seal the trap. With their escape cut and no room to move, the Skull Cleavers were doomed. The Headtaker had not realized it, until it was too late.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO! he roared in anguish, realizing his overconfidence too late.

He watched from a distance as he witnessed his army, over nine tenths of the military might of his empire being destroyed an enemy, not only inferior in number, but led and outsmarted by a general half his age.

Snarling with anger, he looked around for something, something to vent his fury out on. Suddenly, his mask of rage became a look of malice. He had found whom to vent his fury out on.

'Voran, get the nets ready. I've found my victim'.

Astrid had flown Stormfly behind enemy lines to rendezvous with Hiccup and Toothless. Concentrating solely on reaching her boyfriend, and thinking the battle was in it's final stage, Fearless Hofferson was unaware of a series of nets that flew into their direction. Trapped, the Deadly Nadder could only squawk in desperation as both she and her Rider plummeted downwards. Right onto the deck of the _Waves Of Blood_.

'GET HER NOW!' a stranger bellowed.

Ever the warrior, Astrid ducked under the nets that held Stormfly and moved to defend herself. Dodging and somersaulting, the Shield Maiden became a whirlwind of destruction. Noses were broken from punches, heads and limbs were cleaved from their owners bodies, and many fell from a hard kick in the gut or in the tender parts.

However, she was trapped on the enemy flagship, and it was filled with dozens of the Headtaker's elite bodyguard. Despite putting up a good fight, numbers began to wear the Hofferson down, and without Stormfly free to back her up, she was fighting a losing battle against exhaustion.

Eventually, the fight saw Astrid with her back against the ship's mass, panting deep laboured breaths, barely holding her axe up against the enemy. Bodies of slain and wounded foes lay across the deck, but there had been more live bodies to take their place in cornering and surrounding the lone warrior.

'Come on pretty girl, give it up already', leered one Skull Cleaver, reaching a hand forward to touch her leg, only to leap back when Astrid's axe swung his way.

'Woah, careful there Harald', chuckled another. 'She's a fiery one, this one'.

They were taunting and tormenting her now, one reaching forward every now and then to touch, only to leap back from Astrid's swung. As she missed each time, she felt a meaty hand slap her legs or rear every time. The 'audience' chuckled and grinned menacingly as they enjoyed their cruel, sick sport.

'DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!' she hissed with rage, her cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. 'ONLY ONE MAN CAN TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!'

'Yes your precious boyfriend', a new voice spoke. 'The Pride of Berk, right?'

The crowd fell into a deathly silence, as if by fear. Then, clumsily parted as the sound of a set of heavy boots echoed across the deck. Astrid turned to face the newcomer, and almost dropped her axe. He was an intimidating figure, standing a head over the tallest of his warriors, and despite his face being covered entirely in black hair, she could see the terrible darkness in his eyes. The newcomer made his way towards the mast and stood five away from the lone Berkian.

'Am I right, Fearless Hofferson?'

Tightening her grip on the axe, Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson showed no fear.

'What's it to you? Isn't it bad enough you've invaded our home and have tried to destroy it. We're only acting in self defence, and you seem to know that I'm a certain person'.

'Why, of course. You see young lady, your boyfriend, the Pride of Berk, has taken away from my victory, and has damaged my pride by outsmarting me in battle'.

Many of the people on the ship turned to the direction of the battle. It was now late afternoon, and the sounds of battle were decreasing as it the fight between the Berkians and the Skull Cleavers was coming to an end, with the defenders merging as the conflict's winners.

'So you see, Fearless Hofferson, since your boyfriend has taken something important from me, it's only natural I'm going to take something important from him. Do you see what I mean?'

Within moments, Astrid's blue eyes widened with realization and horror. For another moment, everyone on the ship stood in silence. Suddenly, Astrid lunged forward, swinging her axe at her foe with the last of her strength. The Headtaker simply side stepped the attack, holding a gauntlet up, signalling his warriors to stay back as he watched the girl stumble on the deck

'Now we can't have that now, can we?'

Roaring with desperation and rage, Astrid charged again towards the Skull Cleaver chieftain. This time, Bachus thrust forward Bloodthirster, whacking Astrid's axe from her tired arms, it clattered harmlessly on the ship's wood, far out of her reach. He then reached forward with his free hand and grabbed the unarmed girl by the neck, his strength easily overwhelming hers as he pinned her the mast. The girl screamed in defiance, kicking and shaking her body, trying to break free from the Headtaker's iron grip.

'Boy's, get me some rope'.

 _I should have tried to release Stormfly and get out of here_ Astrid thought to herself, cursing her pride. She tried to ignore the jeers and laughs as several of the enemy held her arms above her head as they tied thick rope with strong knots around the mast, holding her in place.

'Alright lads, that will do for now', their leader chuckled. 'Return to your posts'.

'What are your orders, my lord?' his second in command questioned.

'Retreat. For now, we need to fall back and recover. Since we've got the Heir of Berk's love with us, it will only be a matter of time before he and the others come looking for us. And then with them stretched thin, we can pick them off bit by bit. Eventually they will weaken and we will return, to raze Berk to the ground and kill every last man, woman and child as a lesson to those who chose to defy me'.

'Very good my lord', the officer saluted and joined the others in managing the ship.

As Voran and the rest of the crew went about their way in sailing the ship, Bachus turned around and faced his prisoner, and his features turned predatory as his eyes wandered over her form, her armour and clothes unable to hide her curves. _Whilst he may have outsmarted and defeated me, there's no denying that the upstart's got good taste in choosing women_ , he thought as he licked his lips, approaching the girl tied to the pillar of wood.

Astrid opened her eyes, trying to see Stormfly and how she was faring in all of this, but could not see the Deadly Nadder from where she stood, collapsed and tied against the mast. Movement in front of her brought her gaze forward again. She saw the Skull Cleaver's leader approach her again, bearing a look on his face that she had never seen on a guy before, it definitely was not a good look.

'How are we feeling pretty one?' he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

'Fine, before you came back', Astrid spat in return.

'You'll do very well to watch your lip, young lady.'

He reached forward, cupping her chin with his finger and thumb, lifting it up so they made eye contact. Astrid suddenly bit down on his hand, and he grunted in pain.

WHACK!

The back of a meaty hand struck her and she fought to keep conscious.

'YOU BITCH! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS BE NICE TO ME, AND I WOULD BE NICE TO YOU! BUT NOW YOU'VE GONE AND RUINED IT FOR YOUR OWN SAKE!'

Astrid froze instantly as she felt the man rip her fur cape from her and threw it across the floor of the ship. Recovering from her shock, she started to shake and squirm again, trying to undo the rope that held her in place. But the rope was too thick and tight, and the knots were too strong. She struggled in protest as the Headtaker started peeling off her armour, first her braces and shin guards, then the shoulder plates and finally ripping off her breastplate, leaving her in just the few clothes she been wearing to avoid overheating in battle.

'Such a shame to hide such a nice body', Bachus chuckled madly as he began to get crazier and crazier.

Astrid screamed in protest as the Headtaker tore her top off, slipping her armoured skirt down at the same time, leaving her in just the cloth bindings around her chest and waist. It was too much for the Hofferson, and for the first time in her life, outside the time she thought she had lost Hiccup to the Red Death, Astrid began to cry. She could hear Stormfly squawking in anger as she sensed her Rider's distress, the Deadly Nadder struggled against the nets, but was unable to break free. Unable to aid her Rider.

'Oh ho ho ho, this is so good, to see Fearless Hofferson, the girlfriend of the Pride of Berk, exposed and at my mercy. To serve me and my needs, and those of my crew'.

Astrid sobbed as a rough hand grabbed hold of the bindings around her chest and ripped them from her body, a moment later the same happened to the ones around her waist.

'WOAHHHHH! GET A LOAD OF THAT BODY LADS! I CAN SEE WHY THE PRIDE OF BERK WOULD WANT THIS SEXY LASS AS HIS OWN!'

Still sobbing, Astrid crossed her legs hard as she lent back against the mast, still trying to break free as she scrunched her body up, trying to ignore the catcalls and wolf whistles made from the men now surrounding her. She felt a dark shadow cast over her. Hesitantly opening her eyes, Astrid looked up at the shadow's owner.

'OPEN YOUR LEGS!' an insane voice demanded.

She shook her head frantically as tears streamed down her cream coloured cheeks. She winced in pain as a pair of hands grabbed her thighs painfully and wrested her limbs apart.

'Now to take the spoils of war', the Headtaker chuckled as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. 'Your body'.

Bachus pushed his knees forward, keeping the girl's smooth legs apart. Once he had done this, he ran a rough hand across her naked belly, smiling as the girl shivered under his view.

'Mmm, you like that do you? Maybe you'll like it when I make you the mother of our child? Or when I let everyone of my surviving warriors fuck you until you can't cry anymore, as punishment for what your boyfriend has done to me. How do you like the sound of that?'

Not waiting for an answer, Bachus Havardsson reached downwards and began undoing his breeches. Once done, he moved forward, positioning himself.

'HICCUP! HELP ME!' Astrid had began hiccuping as tears continued rolling down her cheeks, begging for aid.

But nothing happened, her struggles only seemed to encourage her assailant more. The Headtaker grinned evilly and moved to enter her.

'STOOPPPPPP!' roared a new voice.

Purple bolts darted forward decisively, scattering the crew and sending them packing. A black shadow appeared above the Headtaker and his victim. A Night Fury. And from it leapt a tall, lean figure. It landed on the deck in a crouched fighting stance and from it's hand sprung fire. The newcomer remained crouched for a moment, then it looked up, staring at the Chieftain of the Skull Cleaver with a display of cold hatred.

'ARE YOU BACHUS HARVARDSSON, CHIEFTAIN OF THE SKULL CLEAVER TRIBE!?' the figure demanded with anger.

The Headtaker hid his concern and surprise well, as he faced this newcomer with a cold stare of his own.

'That's me, what of it?'

The newcomer stood and pulled off his helmet, revealing a young face, with burning green eyes and reddish brown hair, it's features radiating of anger and determination.

'I AM HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD, SON OF STOICK THE VAST AND THE PRIDE OF BERK! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!'

 **Took some thought in finishing this chapter. Did not want it to be rubbish or rushed. I've given everyone an early warning in the previous chapter and the beginning of this chapter that there would be swearing and other themes in this chapter, so you all had a fair early warning.**

 **This chapter was inspired mostly by my historical knowledge. Including the tactics.** **Most of this story was inspired by the Battle of Cannae, where Hannibal, the Carthaginian general was able to defeat a Roman army twice his size by forming a crescent circle with his infantry centre. The Carthaginian cavalry easily defeated the Roman horse on the flanks (Roman horse was always seen as crap anyway, so no surprise there), as the Roman centre (over 50,000 legionnaires) attacked the Carthaginian centre, driving them back.**

 **The crescent was a trap, luring the massed Roman infantry (an arrogant, overconfident foe) in, and with the victorious cavalry, successfully pinning a numerically larger force with a smaller, better led one. The result was the greatest Roman defeat in history.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be a showdown between the Headtaker and the Pride of Berk.**


	13. The Headtaker Versus The Pride Of Berk

**The Headtaker Versus The Pride Of Berk**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing outside my OC's and own plots.**

 **An early warning again there will be fighting, bloodshed and death in this chapter. You've been warned.**

The deck was silent as the two generals stared each other off, the Skull Cleaver grinning with malice, the Berkian's features a mask of anger and hatred. The crew of the _Waves of Blood_ had retreated to a safe distance, herded away like sheep by Toothless and the now released Stormfly. Dragons and wooden boats did not go well with one another, and with cold waters, and none of the Skull Cleavers were eager to find out how good their swimming was.

As the two enemies squared off, Astrid was forced to remain where she had been, tied against the enemy ship's mast, still fully exposed and forced to witness the confrontation play out. Her face was still streak with tears, both from terror from had been about to happen before, and now from relief that her boyfriend had arrived in time to prevent anything from happening to her.

'So you're the Pride of Berk, Hiccup?' Bachus growled menacingly, cracking his gauntlet knuckles as he sized up his opponent.

Hiccup clenched his own fists in rage, grinding his teeth as he kept eye contact with the enemy, refusing to look away or flinch from his gaze.

'I think we both clearly stated who we were a minute ago', he finally replied.

The two generals continued their silent standoff. Suddenly, Hiccup leapt forward with great speed, drawing Inferno. Igniting the blade, the Pride of Berk swung the flaming weapon at his enemy's exposed face. Surprised by the younger man's speed, the Headtaker dived out of the way, hoping to avoid the burning metal.

But the attack had not been aimed to kill him. As the taller warrior jumped away to a safe distance, he crashed into some nearby crates, knocking himself unconscious. Hiccup made his way to the mast quickly and set the rope that held Astrid on fire. Free from her bonds, the Hofferson almost collapsed, her fall was only broken by the Haddock.

'Astrid, are you okay?' Hiccup asked. 'You're not hurt are you?'

Fresh tears rolled down Astrid's cheeks as she buried her face in her boyfriend's chest, all she could do was shake her head in response as she continued to weep. Hiccup's rage subsided for a moment as he comforted his terrified girlfriend.

'It's alright Astrid', he whispered soothingly as he stroke the back of her head, holding her close and safe in his arms. 'It's alright'.

As the couple remained in a sweet embrace, several of the Skull Cleaver warriors were able to slip by Toothless and Stormfly, and charged towards the embracing pair. Almost instantly, their war cries were replaced by shrieks of pain and gurgles of death as arrows expertly found their mark in their limbs and throats. Interrupted the couple looked at the dead and dying attackers and then looked up.

'ARE YER TWO ALRIGHT?!' shouted Merida from her perch, bow ready to take another shot.

'AYE, WHAT SHE JUST SAID! bellowed Stoick.

The Chief of Berk and Freya's Wrath had arrived on Skullcrusher's back, and the Rumblehorn was just as happy as his Riders with what he was seeing. A barrage of fireballs from the hulking lizard sent the Skull Cleavers Stormfly and Toothless had been holding back scattering over the sides of the _Waves of Blood_. Stoick the Vast looked down at his Son and the woman in his arms.

'WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING HERE?!' the four hundred pound Chieftain bellowed with rage, stamping over to them.

His eyes spotted the discarded armour and clothing that lay strewn across the decking. They then turned to the Pride of Berk and the naked woman weeping in his arms, and the Chief of Berk saw red.

'HICCCCUP?! growled Stoick the Vast, pressing the silent question firmly.

His Son looked up from the Shield Maiden to his Chieftain, matching his Sire's livid gaze with one of his own.

'HIM!' Hiccup replied, growling through clenched teeth as he nodded towards the stunned enemy Chief.

No more words were needed as the Rumblehorn and his other person landed.

'ASTRID!' Merida finally spoke as leapt off Skullcrusher, running towards the pair.

As she reached Astrid and Hiccup, Merida reached for the blonde haired woman, only to meet the fierce, protective gaze of the man, with the redhead finding it hard to hold her nerve under his watch. The Highlander and Viking stared each other down as he kept his firm hold around his girlfriend. After a silent exchange between the two, Hiccup finally relented and released Astrid. Merida pulled her into a comforting, fraternal hug, throwing off her fur cape and wrapping around the sobbing girl's form. After a few more moments of crying, the Hofferson quietened and went limp in the Princess's arms.

Both of the Haddock males stood side by side, watching the sad scene play out, both seething with rage. Then, true to being Father and Son, they both turned to the knocked out Headtaker, as if pondering what to do with him.

'Dad', Hiccup finally broke the silence.

'Hiccup?' Stoick responded.

'Could you please take Skullcrusher, Stormfly and the girls back to Berk. Have what Dragons we have to destroy the last of the enemy boats. Toothless is staying with me. I've. . . . . . . . I've got something I need to do'.

Bachus Havardsson drifted back into conscience, his head feeling sore as if he had drank more then his usual extra big helping of ale at a victory banquet. He awoke and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Opening his eyes, he found himself on the flagship of his grand armada, the _Waves of Blood_. The stench of blood and smoke assaulted his nostrils, bringing him back into reality.

As his vision cleared he found a young Viking warrior perched on a wooden crate several metres away from him. The man was young, possibly still a young adult, and was encased in black and silver armour, and was toying with a strange metal tube in his hands, tapping his metal leg on the deck every now and then.

Suddenly, it all came back to the Headtaker. He rushed to the ship's side, and remembered it all. The fires, the smoke, the screaming, the smell of blood and the bitter taste of defeat. Remembered having the young naked girl tied up and at his mercy, and finally humiliation through the intervention of his opposing general. He stood there, watching the last of his burning ships sink into the cold waters, taking with them the might and pride of his empire. He continued standing there, his gauntleted hands clamping down on the ship's side, breaking the wood, as a guttural growl escaped his throat and as his armoured bulk shook with a rage threatening to erupt.

'Finally awake are you', stated a calm, quiet voice behind him.

Growling again, Bachus turned to face the young upstart again. He was still on his perch, still fiddling with the metal object in his hands. However, when the Headtaker had come to, the young Berkian had not even acknowledged his exalted presence. Now, though, the stranger had raised his head, and his green eyes were burning with a rage that would have made the Chieftain of the Skull Cleavers quiver in fear if he had been a lesser man. Still, seeing such a young warrior being so formidable and intimidating for his age and size made the Headtaker's features wince in concern behind his helmeted head.

'Where's the girl?' Bachus asked, recovering himself.

'Safe. Away from you that is. Don't worry about unimportant things. Let's focus on what is here and now'.

The Headtaker stilled at this abrupt answer. _This kid's got a lot nerve talking to me like that_ he thought to himself. After a moment of silence, he chuckled loudly, masking his surprise.

'Now, now, Pride of Berk, let's stop this little joke already, you know a little squirt like yourself can't match up against a grown up's might'.

He craned his head forward, bringing himself closer to his opponent.

'Tell me where you put her', he said quietly, then let his voice become louder, full of thinly veiled anger. 'Don't make me mad'.

'Make you mad?' his Berkian counterpart replied, his voice still calm and controlled. 'You've come to the home of my people, threatening them with death and destruction. I'm the Heir to the throne of Berk, the Pride of Berk, the one who made peace with the Dragons. I think you're the one who shouldn't be making me mad'.

Behind his helmet, Bachus's grin disappeared. Giving him no time to recover, Hiccup continued speaking.

'You've burned my home, brought pain and suffering onto my people, you tried to force yourself onto my girlfriend. How do you think I would react to that?'.

Hiccup could hear his enemy's teeth grinding behind his helm, but he had had enough, he was not going to relent.

'WE'VE DESTROYED YOUR ARMY, YOUR FLEET LIES IN RUINS, I HAVE YOU CORNERED! AND TO THINK YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THINK I'M MAKING YOU MAD!

Reaching to his belt, Hiccup drew his sword, and took a defensive stance, his eyes burning with a cold green fire..

'COME TO ME HEADTAKER!' he roared in a voice that would have put his Sire to shame. 'I'M THE PRIDE OF BERK! AND I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR HEAD AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER TAKE ANOTHER LIFE EVER AGAIN!'

Bachus proved he had had enough of Hiccup's 'lecture' by picking up his spear and bellowing with rage. He charged full on against his younger foe. Raising Bloodthirster high over his head, the Headtaker thrust the spear forward with all of his strength. Enough to easily skewer the boy.

If the boy had been there.

Using his smaller size and his better speed, Hiccup dodged his enemy's attack with ease, hearing wood crack as the iron tip shattered planks of the deck. Using his better agility, the Pride of Berk spun on his metal leg, and drove his other leg into his enemy's exposed side. The enemy chieftain bellowed in pain, attempting to hit Hiccup with his elbow. The younger warrior ducked and rolled from the blow, keeping a safe distance from the reach of his opponent's meat arms.

'Surely that's not all you've got Headtaker?' he mocked, trying to coax his enemy into another false move. 'Surely that's not how the Chief of the Skull Cleavers handles a weapon?'

Bachus was slowly, but surely, beginning to lose his patience, and sanity. His victory had been taken from his very fingers, he had been outsmarted and outmanoeuvred, his pretty little prize had been seized from him, he had been knocked out and now he was been being humiliated by a runt over half his age and size.

'I'm going gut you like a fish, you little runt', he spat, turning to face the Berkian. 'Then it will be your girlfriends turn'.

'You've got to get kill me first. Best not to plan ahead and boast while I'm still alive'.

Bachus swung Bloodthirster sideways, making sure the hook part of the blade was aimed for the Berkian's side. He wanted to make sure this little upstart suffered slowly and painfully for his transgressions.

Hiccup dodged his enemy's swing once again. There had been a pattern to his style of fighting. A swing or hit of his own, dodging his enemy's attempts nimbly, baiting him and allowing him to thrust the spear, leading to another opening for him to attack. He had planned this all along. However, his strategy was not perfect. He himself had taken on injuries, and bruises, cuts and nicks covered his body. He may have been faster then his opponent, but when the Headtaker got hits in, they came with power, Hiccup it would never be an easy victory.

Knowing that he could never match this barbarian in size and strength, Hiccup had planned his strategy like his tactics against the enemy army, using brains and speed. Despite everyone back on Berk laughing at him when he was younger for being a runt and a hiccup, he was not by any means weak. Years of working in the Forge had given him speed, strength and stamina, his later years flying on Toothless and the skirmishes with the Berserkers and Outcasts only improved these traits. Watching his Father and the others fight, as well as practicing in private himself, had made him adept with a sword, and he knew just how to beat the enemy before him.

He remembered his Father being concerned when he had asked him to leave with Astrid and Merida to oversee the final closure of the battle. Stoick had voiced his objections, saying that the final fight should be between Chief and Chief. But after seeing the look in his Son's eyes, the same he usually gave to people when he wanted no argument, he understood and that quelled him. Stoick had left with Skullcrusher and the girls, leaving his Hope and Heir to do battle personally and alone.

'HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH YET HEADTAKER!?' Hiccup snarled at his opponent.

They had been at it for over half an hour, and both the Headtaker and the Pride of Berk were beginning to show the wear of battle. Hiccup had suffered blows from Bachus's free hand, he could feel bruises over his arms and chest, and it hurt every time he took a breath, confirming two or three of his ribs were broke. Their armour was rent from the damage caused the other's weapon, Bachus had lost his helm by a hit of Hiccup's shield, whilst the young Berkian's chest armour had ripped open by a close hit from Bloodthirster that had left purple bruising and a red, bloody slash that would surely form a scar later. If he survived.

'I'LL TAKE YOUR BLOODY HEAD YOU LITTLE RUNT!' the Skull Cleaver snarled back. 'EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!'

Roaring loudly, Bachus charge forward once again, this time his speed betrayed the size of his bulk, rather then the other way around previously, his strength and fury speeding him on. He swung Bloodthirster again with great strength at the younger Viking's right flank. Hiccup dodged the attack, but before the curved hook ripped through his armour, leaving a long vertical cut on his ribs. The Pride of Berk clenched his teeth in pain, and ignited Inferno.

The momentum of the attack had left the Chieftain of the Skull Cleavers open and vulnerable, the opportunity he had been waiting for. Hiccup brought his flaming blade up towards his enemy. Bachus leapt back in fright, just avoiding his beard being singed and his own head being taken. It did not save his weapon. Inferno cut through Bloodthirster's wooden shaft like a hot knife though butter, the shaft turning into splinters. Once again, Bachus's speed betrayed his size. The moment his weapon broke, he took a firm grip of the metal spearhead, his enemy's strike had left himself in danger. With the quickness of an adder, the Headtaker drove Bloodthirster's spearhead into Hiccup's shoulder. sinking deep into the flesh near his left collarbone.

Hiccup had felt pain before, from the moment he had seen Astrid in danger, to the moment he had received his first injury from his opponent at the beginning of the fight. But none had matched the sheer hot, white pain coursing through his body at the moment the spearhead sank into his flesh. His vision blurred for a moment and he swayed for another, only for his enemy to grab hold of his back with his free hand, supporting the Heir and Hope of Berk as he pushed Bloodthirster further and further into the Berkian's flesh.

'That's it Pride of Berk', the Headtaker whispered in his ear, stabbing again into his wound. 'Let that feeling of sleep take you to Valhalla'.

Feeling himself slipping away, Hiccup struggled to keep his eyes open as he coughed up blood and grabbed Bachus's weapon hand with both of his, trying to force the blade out of his body. These futile efforts only made the Headtaker laugh.

'NOT SO TOUGN NOW ARE YOU?!' he cackled manically, plunging Boodthirster deeper. ''I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR PRETTY LITTLE GIRLFRIEND SEE'S YOUR HEAD ON OUR WEDDING NIGHT, WHEN SHE'S SCREAMING AND BEGGING FOR MERCY AS SHE BECOMES THE MOTHER OF MY HEIR!'

His laughs and rants turned into stunned shock as he felt his attack slow. He looked from his enemy's wound and into his eyes. The fading green embers in those orbs that had been there a moment ago had been replaced by a flaming jade fury. With super Viking strength alien to his size, the Pride of Berk slowly forced the bulkier Viking away from him.

'Got you', Hiccup whispered with a grim look as he drove his wrist dagger into the Headtaker's throat.

Bachus's manic joy turned to dread as he realized his flaw too late. He knew he had underestimated the Pride of Berk from the beginning, and now his stupidity and vanity had cost him everything. The little upstart had been waiting for this opening the entire, risking injury to his own body to allow it to happen. Even as his breath bubbled away and as his life ebbed away, the Chief of Skull Cleavers knew he had lost it all. His army, his victory, his prize, his pride and now finally his life. The Headtaker collapsed onto the deck of his flagship and slipped away from this life. Dead.

Hiccup looked down at the corpse of his enemy with both relief and sadness. He had not wanted to hurt the Headtaker, let alone kill him. But the Pride of Berk had known his duty to his Sire and his people, he knew that if he had not fought this foul person, then Bachus Havardsson would have gone onto to raze Berk to the ground, slaughtering every man, woman and children, those he chose to keep alive would suffered worse fates. The young Viking thought of his girlfriend's tear streaked face and the fury in his Sire's eyes, and nodded to himself. He had done the right thing. He just hoped it would never have to happen again.

'Toothless', he finally said.

The Night Fury had stood to one side of the ship the entire fight, never once intervening at his Rider's request, despite the flying reptile not liking the idea one bit. Now summoned he walked over to his Viking friend, who in turn climbed on the Dragon's saddle, struggling to do it and hissing in pain as his injuries began to register.

'Let's go home Bud'.

The two friends took off, leaving the burning ship and it's slain master far behind.

Stoick wandered around the ruined houses of the Village on his way to the Great Hall, supervising and doing what he could to help with the relief effort. Taking in reports, assisting in the making of temporary repairs, checking to see if Gothi and the other healers needed help.

All of this kept the Chief of Berk's mind off a more pressing matter. A personal matter. The fate of his Son and Heir. When he had left Hiccup to do battle against the Headtaker, Stoick had not wanted to. But the lad had pointed out that Berk needed it's leader to close the battle and keep order afterwards, as well as take care of Astrid, his lad's girlfriend, and Merida, their esteemed guest.

Begrudgingly, Stoick had taken the girls back to Berk. By the time they had arrived, the battle was over, the evidence was great and bloody. Almost every building had been smashed to pieces or scarred by fire and spear, many of the wounded had been moved into the Great Hall, where healers were working frantically to soothe the wounds of the injured. Many of the unarmed had been moved in the Great Hall too, hoping and waiting for the Pride of Berk's return.

Astrid's injuries, whilst had not been physical, had been just as terrible. Badly shaken from her experience, she sat on a bench, away from everyone else, wrapped in a thick warm blanket, staring blankly at nothing in general. Stoick understood. Like her, he too was waiting for a certain boy and his Night Fury to come through the entrance.

Merida and Ruffnut had done their best to comfort their friend, giving her both food and drink. She had muttered a quiet 'thank you' to both of them, but ate and drank little. The girls comforting her exchanged a silent look of understanding and stayed close by.

Suddenly, the two oaken doors of the Great Hall creaked open and the entire room looked up. A Night Fury walked in slowly, as if curious and shy of his surroundings. Then after lingering for a moment, the Dragon leapt to one side, and the entire room gasped in shock.

'HICCUP!' bellowed Stoick with relief and shock. 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YER LAD?! YOU'RE A MESS!'

It was the truth. Standing behind Toothless and following him in the Great Hall was none other then Hiccup himself. And he was a mess. His metal and leather armour had been broken and ripped. He was limping on his good leg as well now. His face was bruised purple and his nose, chin and neck were covered with dried blood. A long, deep horizontal cut could be seen by all across his chest where the armour had been ripped open by sheer force. The same could be said about the vertical one on his right flank that spread from his armpit down his hip. He was clenching his left ribs and was wheezing laboured breaths, betraying his cracked ribs. Worst of all, the metal blade of the enemy's Chieftain's spear could be seen still embedded in his left shoulder.

'Hey Dad, nice to see you too', Hiccup chirped as he limped towards his Chief, trying to make a smile.

Without warning, Stoick grabbed his Son and pulled him into a trademark bear hug.

'OOOWWWWWW! DAD! TOO HARD! TOO HARD!' Hiccup bellowed as he felt his ribs hurt more then usual from his Dad's affection. 'I'M STILL INJURED YOU KNOW!'

Tears welling in his eyes, the Chief of Berk put his Heir back down on the ground and sighed a sigh of relief.

'Sorry Hiccup', Stoick finally said. 'I'm just glad that you're alright. Even if it's barely'.

'You're right there', Hiccup chuckled back, wincing in pain as he laughed.

Then there was a moment of Haddock awkwardness. Then the elder one spoke.

'Hiccup, what happened?'

'I'll tell you what happened. . . .but could I please get treated first please. . . .I feel like I'm going to pass out'.

'Yes. . .yes of course Hiccup, come with me lad. GOBBER! HAVE SOMEONE GET GOTHI OVER NOW!'

The Chief of Berk led the Pride of Berk to a nearby bench. Within moments, Gothi and her team of Terrible Terrors rushed to Hiccup, poking and prodding his body, looking for further, less evident injuries. The hunched, aged healer ignored Hiccup's moan's and yelps of pain as she ran her diagnostic. Once she finished this, she scribbled markings on some sand that had been provided. Gobber translated.

'She say's we need to yank the spearhead out quickly', he interpreted bluntly. 'So she can do her stuff'.

Leaving no time for debate, Stoick and Gobber pinned Hiccup onto a nearby table. Then Stoick reached for Hiccup's injury.

'Brace yourself Hiccup', he said with empathy. 'Brace yourself'.

After half a moment's silence of looking in his Dad's eyes, the younger Haddock nodded.

'I'm ready Dad'.

Immediately, the entire Great Hall winced as a bloodcurdling scream passed through the room, as Stoick the Vast ripped Bloodthirster's head out of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's shoulder, Gobber, Spitelout and several other strong warriors kept the young Heir pinned down as he struggled and spasmed in pain.

'IT'S OUT!' Stoick roared with triumph, using sheer willpower to ignore his Son's sounds of pain. 'TREAT HIM NOW!'

Gothi hobbled forward and did her work.

After the treatment had been done, Stoick had handed the lad a large mug of ale, which the young Viking accepted gladly.

'Hiccup, can you tell us what happen lad?'

Taking another deep gulp of nice, cold Thorston's Ale, the younger Haddock remained silent for a moment and went to explain with great detail, the battle between himself and the Headtaker. When he finally came to an end, the entire Great Hall was in silence.

'So what yer saying is it was a close one then', Gobber finally said. 'The Headtaker almost took your head'.

Everyone conscious in the room scowled at the blacksmith.

'Ahhh right, awkward, yeah I see, sorry everybody'.

'Not helping Gobber', Stoick grumbled impatiently.

Growling and hissing in pain from his injuries, Hiccup stood up from the table he had been on.

'Where's Astrid?' Hiccup asked, not leaving room for an argument.

Gobber, being his usual annoying self, had tried to get the Pride of Berk's way, A cold, hard stare from the Haddock showed that whilst he was injured, he was no less dangerous.

'Over there Hiccup', Stoick understood, nodding to the far corner of the Great Hall.

Scowling at Gobber one more time, Hiccup made his way over to his destination, limping and staggering as he went.

Merida had gotten up from the bench she had been sitting on to stretch her legs. She had survived the battle with just a few cuts and bruises. Staring around the room, the red haired Highlander knew she had been one of the luckier ones. She could almost hear Mother's voice.

'A Princess does not carry weapons and engage in battle', she imagined Queen Elinor lecturing her.

The thought of her Mother scolding her even in her head, made Merida bristle in anger.

'Like I could stand around and let my friends suffer and die, whilst I stand around being some stupid, graceful, diplomatic royal snob', she grumbled to herself.

Her new Viking friends and her experiences on Berk had changed her for the better as a woman and as a princess, and she was going to have some serious words with her Mother and Father when she returned home. If she returned home.

'Ma you're a bloody idiot'.

'Whose a bloody idiot Merida?' a new voice asked.

Turning to face the newcomer, Merida became at what she saw.

'Hiccup, you've got more bandages then the rest of Berk put together'.

'Nice I can always rely on your sense of humour', Hiccup chuckled in return.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two.

'How's Astrid?' Hiccup finally asked.

'She's fine, she's just badly shaken, but nothing a bit of love from a certain handsome, heroic boyfriend of hers can't heal'.

The Highlander and Viking chuckled.

'She's in the corner with Ruffnut, I'm going to see if there's anything I can do to help Gothi'.

Without saying another word, Merida and Hiccup parted ways.

Hiccup finally found her, sitting on a bench away from everyone else, wrapped in a thick blanket with a lost look on her face. Upon seeing her, Hiccup froze. He thought that he may never see her again, it had been the risk he had been willing to take to ensure her safety. At the same time, seeing her again reminded him how beautiful she was, whilst also feeling terrible about what could have happened if he had not arrived when he did. One thing was certain though, he would never, ever, allow this sort of thing to happen to her again, even if it did cost him his life.

Ruffnut was the first of the girls to notice his presence. Astrid had yet to look up. Ruff and Hiccup exchanged a quiet look of understanding and shared a mutual nod. The female Thorston got up and left, leaving the silent pair in peace.

'Merida, if you've brought more food, I'm not hungry thank you', Astrid mumbled quietly.

'Do you think I'll do instead?' Hiccup eventually said.

On hearing his voice, the Hofferson instantly froze for a moment. Then she looked up, her entire body shaking.

'Hiccup', she trembled, bringing her hands to her mouth as she tried to hold back a sob. 'How. . . . .how?'

Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring the pain in his limbs, he closed the space between him with three strides and wrapped his arms around Astrid, pulling her close. Astrid collapsed emotionally and buried her head in his chest, grabbing fistfuls of his armour and bandages, and let her tears roll freely down her cheeks. Hiccup let his own tears free as he pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, rocking her back and forth as whispered words of comfort in her ear.

'THREE CHEERS FOR THE PRIDE OF BERK!' Stoick roared with pride.

The Great Hall exploded with applause, congratulating the victor and the general who have delivered them that victory. But Hiccup just ignored all of it, the only important thing was the woman in his arms.

'Hiccup', Astrid finally said.

'Yes Astrid', he replied.

'Thank you for saving me', she smiled as she pecked him on the lips.

As she pulled away, Hiccup grabbed hold of her waist.

'One kiss isn't enough for me', Hiccup chuckled. 'Come here you'.

Astrid moaned happily into Hiccup's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. The whole Great Hall continued thundering with applause for the couple, a fitting end to their great victory.

 **New chapter guys. Sorry it took so long, but I needed to put a lot of thought in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **This battle kind of explains why Hiccup was so eager for peace in the second movie. An eagerness that cost the life of his Father (who I'll be keeping alive in stories that are post HTTYD 2). If he had been more aggressive he would have saved innocent lives earlier.**


	14. Healing The Wounds Of War

**Healing The Wounds Of War**

'A princess should not be conducting common labour', Merida mumbled as she and Stormfly lowered a wooden beam onto the roof frame of a half built house. 'I bet that's what my Ma would be saying right now'.

She and the Deadly Nadder finished their task, earned a thanks from the Viking repair team below and flew off to their next task. Bringing in a catch of fish from Mulch and Bucket's fishing boat. As the duo flew over Berk, the red haired Highlander took a moment to observe her friends home and thought of their predicament.

The damage and wounds of the battle between the Berkians and their allies against the Skull Cleaver armada had took over two weeks to heal. The first week had involved taking care of the injured and honouring the dead. Both weeks had been resolved around rebuilding the Village. Despite most of the Village being destroyed, priority was given to people who could be saved rather then wrecked houses, the result being that most of the population of Berk was residing in the Great Hall over two weeks. Repairs were now almost complete however, with a day or two just to go.

Many injuries amongst the defenders of Berk had not been fatal, the worst in most cases being an amputated limb. But there had been mortal wounds amongst others. For some, the damage had been done and it had been too much for their bodies to handle. Some had died during their treatment from Gothi and the healers, others went on to die in their sleep, their injured souls finally at rest.

The one closest to death's door had been none other then Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. After the Pride of Berk had entered the Great Hall and had comforted his girlfriend, he had collapsed from his injuries and sheer exhaustion. Gothi had diagnosed that the young Hope and Heir of Berk had managed only to stay conscious during the last part of his battle and making his way back to Berk through sheer willpower alone.

With the rest of the injured of Berk having been tended and treated before his return, the air was tense as the entire community of Vikings and Dragons waited to hear news of the Pride of Berk's health. Hours passed, and it was only when the elderly Healer emerged from the building and scribbled in the dirt that the worst had passed did the whole of Berk sigh with relief.

'You really did us all quite a fright there Hiccup love', she mumbled as she stroked Stormfly's neck.

It had turned out that Hiccup had received more then enough wounds to kill warriors greater then himself. The cuts and bruises on his body had been the least of worries.

He had fractured the shin in his good leg. He had lost a large amount of blood. Slashes on his arms showed that the braces on his forearms had not held back all of his enemy's attacks. The knuckles on his left hand had been broken, probably from punching his armoured foe too much, his own face was red and purple from the Headtaker's own punches. Four of his ribs on his left had been cracked, and then there was the deep vertical and horizontal cuts on his right and his chest, as well as other injuries on his chest and stomach where his enemy's attacks had damaged his armour and found their mark.

The worst injury of all had been the shoulder wound from where the enemy Chieftain had driven his spearhead into the flesh there. The cruel weapon had been long and serrated, it had almost found it's way to something vital if it had sank in deeper. Despite his pain and the stupor caused by the healing herbs, Hiccup had insisted on keeping the blade, as a remembrance and trophy of the events surrounding it. It was added to his personal collection alongside his shield, helmet, the blue quill from Hamish the First's hoard and the medal he had won from Thawfest two years ago.

 _I'm not sure I would want to keep the weapon that nearly killed me myself_ , Merida thought aloud as she and Stormfly flew over the sea towards Mulch and Bucket's fishing boat. _But Hiccup is a man and a Viking after all I suppose. Dad always kept the bear skins of the ones he's fought against._

Merida had remembered the scene well. She had had to hold a concerned Astrid back as Stoick had lifted his Son up, carrying him off to the Healer's Hut, trying to keep his own emotions reined in. Skullcrusher had also had to restrain a distraught Night Fury, growling sounds of comfort as he pinned the younger Dragon down. When the all clear had been given, Astrid, Merida and Stoick had ran into the building to find the Pride of Berk propped up against a pile of cushions, his wounds redressed and rewrapped in fresh cloth bandages, barely awake from exhaustion.

All three guests had almost collapsed with relief, with Astrid and Stoick smothering the lad with hugs and kisses. After they had finished with their affection, the red haired princess had walked over, and had given her friend a warm hug and a peck on the cheek before shoving a tankard of cold ale into his bandaged hands. The four shared small talk until a certain Night Fury had come crashing in. Upon seeing his Rider, Toothless had bounded forward, knocking everyone out of the way in his excitement as he leapt onto Hiccup's bed, showing his devotion through slobbery licks.

'TOOTHLESS!' Hiccup roared with laughter and pain. 'YOU KNOW THAT DOESN'T WASH OFF!'

The black Dragon warbled loudly in delight as his gathered friends laughed aloud for the first time in three days. Eventually, Hiccup's eyes began to droop, and Stoick, Merida and Toothless left, leaving Astrid alone to snuggle up against her slumbering boyfriend.

Back in the present, Merida landed the fishing boat and greeted the two Viking fishermen.

'Morning Mulch, morning Bucket', she chirped merrily. 'I'm here to collect the latest catch'.

'Well, good morning to yer too, yer Highness', greeted Mulch, tapping his helmet with his hook. 'How are yer today'.

'Hello your Highness', Bucket smiled cheerfully as he waved.

'No need for that guys', she chuckled, giving the two a warm smile. 'We're all friends here'.

 _A princess does not mingle with mere fishermen and engage in idle chit chat_ Merida memorized with annoyance another one of her Mother's stupid quotes as the two Viking's smiled in return, pulling forward the net of their latest hurl of fish.

'Thanks Mulch, thanks Bucket, see you later', Merida waved them goodbye as she and the Deadly Nadder took off again.

There had been deaths. Merida had remembered the blood, the crying of tears and the screams of pains, all moulded with the flames that had threatened to engulf Berk. Whilst their losses had not heavier then the Skull Cleavers, thanks to them being the defensive and due to Hiccup's tactics, the smaller population of Berk made even a portion of their people dead a great loss.

 _A princess does not take up arms and draw the blood of the enemy_ her Mother had lectured in the past. _Nor does she soil herself in the dirt and blood of the wounded, that is the duty of the physicians_.

Merida had been at the frontline, fighting alongside her friends and allies, something her Father would have approved, something her Mother would have not. Being at Gothi's side after the battle, helping the mute Healer to treat the injured. She had remembered holding onto the hand of a young Viking warrior, whispering words of comfort to her as death had taken her. She had then had to take a breather herself as she wiped away tears of sadness, trying to shut out the smell and sounds of death and suffering surrounding her. Those were memories of her friends and allies suffering and dying, she would never forget for the rest of her life.

In order to ensure that the bodies of the war dead were given the respect they deserved, a week of mourning was announced to ensure they honoured when they would sent off to the Halls of Valhalla. This had involved funeral pyres. Those that were unhurt or had escaped serious injury had taken up an axe and followed the Chief of Berk to make the necessary preparations.

There had been a great felling of trees, as the Vikings and Dragons constructed boats and pyres on them, to ship out the honoured dead. For many years afterwards, there was a great clearing where there had once been trees, and no Viking was allowed to build or till on that land, in respect for the people and reptiles that had bravely and without hesitance sacrificed themselves for their home and way of life.

As she and Stormfly flew back to Berk in the present tense, Merida closed her eyes, recalling what had transpired after the deforestation. On that fateful mournful afternoon, she had stood in line with a group of archers. It had been late afternoon and the sky had been filled with thick, grey depressing clouds. She had wore her Viking attire and had refused to be treated like a guest of honour. That day had not been hers, it was to honour Berk's dead, and this only drew more love and respect from the Vikings to the young Highlander. She stood on the Shelf, overlooking the Harbour, watching with the rest of Berk, as Stoick the Vast walked along the Pier, followed by his council as he gave his Chieftain's Blessing to the ships that were carry the lost to their rightful resting place. She had spotted an injured Hiccup following his Father and Chief dutifully, limping painfully and slowly, but fast enough to keep up with his Sire.

'Battered and wounded, but just as duty bound and stubborn as his Old Man', she had smiled as she thought of her friend.

After the Chief and Heir had given their Blessing's, the ships of honoured dead were pushed of, drifting freely in the waters of the Harbour, before the wind and currents caught them and carried them off out to sea. As Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber and others spoke loudly in Viking prayer, Gothi nodded sadly to Merida. She dipped her arrow in a nearby torch offered. She then lifted her bow and pulled back the bowstring, taking aim. And fired, the burning missile flying high and true, hitting the mast of the lead ship and igniting the oil soaked sails. Within the moment, the other archers shot off flaming arrows, some missing and fizzling out in the water, but most finding their mark on the floating funeral pyres. As darkness finally engulfed Berk on that night, twenty great fires could be seen burning in the middle of the black, cold ocean, but no cheer or song of celebration was heard that night. The only feast that night, Merida had learned, would be in the Halls of Valhalla, welcoming the deceased warriors of Berk.

Back in the present, Dragon and Rider brought back the fish, dropped it off at the Storehouse, and flew off into the clouds. Releasing the reins on Stormfly's saddle, Merida leant backwards, letting the wind blow against her armour and letting her red braid wave freely. She closed her eyes, sighing blissfully and revelling in the peace and serenity of the sky.

'So much has happened since I arrived on Berk months ago', she thought aloud.

Opening her eyes again, she reached forward and patted the side of Stormfly's neck, smiling as the Deadly Nadder squawked happily.

'I've changed'.

Since meeting Hiccup and arriving on Berk, the red haired Highlander had encountered and experienced new things, things she would never have had if she had remained at home in the sheltered life of Castle Dun'Broch and under the watchful eye of her caring, but overbearing Mother.

She had been to new places, she had met new people and had made new friends. She had learned so much about Viking culture and tradition, and she had taught them about her home and way of life in return. She had met Dragons and had bonded and ridden the magnificent beasts. She had had amazing adventures and had encountered great battles. She had killed people, both in self defence and in the defence of her allies, and it was not as if she was proud of taking another life, it had either been her or friend, or them. She had become a Valkyrie, a Viking woman in essence. She had been accepted by these people in a way she had never been accepted for back at home. And she wouldn't have it any other way. She had changed.

'One thing is for certain', she finally said aloud. 'I've changed for the better and when I return home, I'm not going to be the same person I was when I left. To be honest, I have no intention of going back like that ever again'.

'HOI! MERIDA!' a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down. And smiled. On the back of Toothless, she saw Hiccup and Astrid flying up towards her, both waving and smiling freely. Highlander waved back at her Viking friends as the Night Fury came level with the Stormfly.

'Hey Hiccup, hey Astrid', Merida grinned. 'Want yer Dragon back?'

The Shield Maiden stood up on Toothless's back and leapt across the sky, landing with grace on the Deadly Nadder's back, sitting down behind the redhead. Freya's Wrath smiled at her friend. Astrid had recovered fully and was once again her full, old self again. 'Fearless' Hofferson had returned.

'Not just yet Merida', Astrid smiled back. 'It's been some time since I've flown and Hiccup and Toothless are in the mood for a race'.

'Oh really', Merida smirked as she looked to her side.

'Well, Toothless and I have been stuck on the ground for a while', Hiccup stated. 'So yeah, we thought a bit of intense flying would do just the thing'.

'Soooo, boys versus girls then?' chirped Merida

Stormfly squawked as Astrid smiled.

'Let's go girls'.

The Deadly Nadder and her two Riders sped off into the horizon, followed closely by a Night Fury carrying a wounded, but recovering Pride of Berk after them. All that could heard were wild laughs and sounds of excitement.

The wounds of war had healed.

 **Sorry for the delay everyone, after the last two chapters I had to do some thinking for a chapter to bridge a gap between a battle and the recovery period for Berk and eventually Merida's return home.**

 **Queen Elinor's lectures to Merida were probably the most annoying and boring part of** _ **Brave**_ **. Since she's been on Berk for so long and has experienced so much, it's only natural that she's going to have changed and will refuse to return to the way she was before she met Hiccup and travelled to Berk , once she returns home. This will shape the remaining few chapters of this story, and will influence and pave the way for my next story with the Merida, Hiccup and Berk.**

 **I never leave a story unfinished. I'll update as soon as possible. Until next time take care everyone and enjoy :) .**


	15. Returning Home

**Returning Home**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my OC's and plots**

'Feel's like I'm leaving home again'.

Merida thought this aloud with sadness as she placed the last of her belongings onto the back of Stormfly. Sensing the girl's grieving, the Deadly Nadder squawked, nuzzling the girl with her beak and trying to comfort her.

'Nice try lass', Merida smiled sadly, stroking the Dragon's head. 'But it's going to take more then that to make me feel better right now'.

It was finally over. Her four months on Berk had come to an end and it was now time to return home. And she wasn't the only one unhappy about it.

The entire community of Vikings and Dragons had come to adore the red haired, free spirited Highlander, and like her, they all hated the fact that her time was up. Four months she had lived on Berk with the rowdy natured Hairy Hooligan tribe and, as a Valkyrie of the tribe, Merida had enjoyed every moment of it, excluding the war and the annoyance of Snotlout on occasions.

She had been the guest of honour at the Farewell Banquet that been thrown on her last full day on the island. The whole thing had been one massive celebration from the morning to the late evening, nothing but an army of Dragons and Vikings feasting, singing, wrestling and gaming. Far different from the stuffy royal dances back at home, Merida were never forget that night, enjoying herself with the friends who had accepted her for being herself. She would have never got away with drinking that much ale back at home.

The next day was the day she was leaving, today. The whole of Berk had turned out to bid farewell to visiting Princess, who they had all come to see and love as one of their own. Hugs and kisses were many, and the gifts were even more. The goodbyes and farewells took over an hour to finish, only adding more lingering emotion to the hungover community.

 _Not that I can say much for meself_ Merida grinned. She had drunk far more then her fair share of Berkian ale and more the night before. Amongst the boatloads of gifts that were following her home was enough Berkian ale and beer to fill an entire basement. She'd have to make to keep this away from her Dad and the men, this Viking treasure was for her tasting only. They'd have to fairly pay for barrels of their own from the Viking traders when they arrived following the signing of the treaties on her parent's side.

Now, back in the present tense, Merida was hugging the last young Viking child for the third time in a row, herself wanting her time with the Hairy Hooligans to last even a bit longer.

'Merida, it's time', Astrid said with a sad smile.

The redhead returned this with a sad smile of her own and stood up following the Shieldmaiden, both of them followed by Stormfly, all three walking away from the gathered crowd, feeling that the same group that had greeted her arrival at Berk four months ago so long ago were going to miss her as much as she was going to miss their company. All three reached the edge of the Shelf, where Stoick, Gobber, Gothi and other senior members of the community had gathered with Hiccup and their guests escort.

'Well lass', Stoick finally spoke up. 'Look's like you're finally departing our merry company'.

'It would seem so', Merida smiled sadly back, extending her hand to the Chief. 'It was a honour to met you Stoick the Vast'.

The four hundred pound Chieftain stooped and picked up the Highlander, giving her a strong, warm bear hug, similar to her Dad's.

'Just so you know lass', he said when he put her down. 'You'll always be welcome to Berk. Maybe you can persuade your Mother that you're now our ambassador and we need your presence here every so often for the terms of our treaty'.

This he added with a warm smile and a twinkle in his eye, and that grand idea only made Merida grin a mischievous, toothy grin of her own. A tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts and she turned around, to see Gothi, with Gobber at her side. Merida gave a slight bow to the Elder, who smiled back kindly and began sketching in the mud between them, with Gobber translating.

'She says that it was an honour to meet a beautiful lass from a different land', Gobber interpreted. 'And remember, Freya's Wrath, that you are bonded with us now by feet'.

Gobber stopped.

'By feet?' he looked up, confused.

WHACK! Gothi struck him hard.

'By fate', Gobber corrected himself. 'By fate I meant. I must be getting rusty'.

Merida chortled and stooped down, giving the aggressive Elder a warm hug, which the mute gladly returned.

'Merida', Hiccup politely interrupted. 'It's time'.

'Aye it is', Merida sadly agreed. 'It is'.

The Pride of Berk led Freya's Wrath to the group of Dragons and Vikings who would act as her escort on the journey home. To save on baggage space, Merida had left her entire wardrobe she had brought from on Berk for the girls to wear, using the excuse of leaving them as gifts of her own so she could gladly wear her Viking attire with no other choice of clothes. A nice way to surprise her fellow Highlanders, her Mother especially. Her gifts and keepsakes would be following in a Viking longship that would arrive at her home behind her in a few days time, along with samples of goods and wares to trade with her people, a sign of the benefits yet to come.

Merida looked to her escort, which comprised of the six young Riders who had come to be her friends. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were all geared up and ready to go, all six with eager smiles or grins on their faces, ready to explore a new land.

If only she shared the same enthusiasm. She was leaving a place that was completely different from the land that she had been born in and had grown up. In a way, she had grown and had matured here too, gaining new insights on a different culture, learning new skills and encountering amazing experiences. Yes, she loved and missed home, and was looking forward to returning to her family and people. But she had also come to love Berk as a home and it's people as her neighbours and friends. She had cried and laughed, played and fought, travelled and flown, hunted and feasted, and had drank and sang. It had been all the comforts of home and more. It had been all a free spirited girl had wanted.

Mounting Stormfly, Merida placed her hands on Astrid's shoulders, with Fearless Hofferson smiling back at her friend. The Highlander took a moment to look back at the Berkian's, both Vikings and Dragons, all of them shouting and waving their friend goodbye, telling her to come back and visit soon.

And she was definitely not going to make this a one off thing, and her Mother would have no choice in the matter. She, Princess Merida of the Highlands, first born descendant of the Clan Dun'Broch, archer and warrior, Freya's Wrath, a Dragon Rider and Valkyrie of Berk, would certainly return to Berk one day soon.

After final last minute checks on the saddles and flight gear, the five Dragons took off, carrying the six Viking Riders and their Highlander friend back home to the new country of the Highlands. A new land and pasture anew.

 _Castle Dun'Broch, the Highands_

Queen Elinor stood at the ramparts of Castle Dun'Broch, scanning the horizon of the Highlands. It was late afternoon, and the Sun was beginning to dip out of sight, causing the sky to become a fiery orange.

 _Like Merida's hair_ the Queen thought to herself sadly. It had been over four months since her daughter had left the kingdom with her Viking friend, and apart from the letters sent by Terrible Terror Mail she heard nothing about news from her firstborn. Being the Queen, she would not openly express her feelings and thoughts informally, but she confessed to Fergus that she missed the red haired girl. Fergus had tried to comfort her, telling her that their daughter was fully capable of looking after herself, as well as Lord Hiccup promising to take good care of her. But this did little to comfort the Queen's maternal feelings and thoughts.

She remembered over a year ago, when her unintentional overbearing nature of duty had almost caused a permanent fracture on the relationship between mother and daughter. Elinor would have never wanted a repeat of those events to happen again, ever. What she'd do now to have her first born at her side.

'DRAGONS ON THE FAR HORIZON!'

A lookout shouting on the other side of the ramparts interrupted the Queen's thoughts, and she walked quickly with grace towards where the lookout had pointed. Straining her eyes, Queen Elinor just caught the sight of four or five black specks on the horizon, only the way they were moving gave away the origin of the approaching creatures.

'Keep the guards alerted, armed and ready', she stated the guardsman. 'But do not attack unless I state otherwise'.

'Aye I hear yer, yer Highness', the shocked guard saluted clumsily, running off to fulfil his Queen's order's.

Waiting for the man to run out of sight, Queen Elinor herself bolted down the stairs as fast as she could, to alert Fergus and prepare the servants and herself for what was to come. She knew whom was coming, but she had to ensure that the soldiers and her people did not panic, scaring off their new potential friends and allies. She could barely contain her smile. Her daughter had finally returned home.

 _With the Riders and Dragons_

'Alright everyone', Hiccup bellowed over the howling wind. 'When we land, leave the talking to Merida and I, and behave yourselves'.

This last part the Pride of Berk said as he looked at Snotlout and the Twins, daring them to say something back. But the trio were too excited to be thinking of causing mischief. Still he wanted to make sure he had given them a fair and final warning. The last needed was a bad first impression.

 _With Elinor at the Gates_

A large crowd of Highlanders had gathered where the new guests had arrived. Although it had been months since they had received quests from a foreign land, but none of them, especially the children, would ever forget the site of a real live, flying Dragon any time soon. Laughing and chattering, the throng that had surrounded the newcomers fell silent at the site of the Queen and cleared a path for her.

Bowing slightly to her left and right, Elinor made her gracefully to their guests. Immediately she recognised Lord Haddock. He looked exactly the same as the last time they had met, except from a few almost concealed bruises and scars on his face and neck. In his company was five others. A beautiful, slightly muscular warrior woman bearing an axe and an aura of confidence around her figure. A short, bulky male with a boisterous attitude. A tall, bulky blonde haired man who reminded her of Young MacGuffin. And finally, the last two seemed to be fraternal twins, both the man and woman sporting crazy grins on their faces, and a wild fire in their eyes.

It was nice to see all of these new visitors, but her Highness was looking only for one person, one girl. Her girl, the one who had left behind who had left her family and home in search of adventure and new experiences. The one that she had loved and fought, the one she strived and thrived with. The one she had missed so much from the very day she had departed from her home to new lands and pastures anew.

And there standing between Lord Haddock and the blond haired woman, Elinor saw a flash of red hair. The sight she saw surprised her to say the least. Her daughter had changed greatly. She looked like the warrior queens of legend. Elinor had always thought that her daughter was thin and delicate thing, but it had appeared that her little girl had gained some muscle over her body, broadening her out. Her wild red hair had been tamed into a thick ponytail, held in place by three bronze clasps. Her body was encased in leather and metal armour, a fur cape, leather braces and strong boots completing the foreign wardrobe. Elinor raised an eyebrow only at the sight of her daughter's breastplate, but raised no comment either, finally seeing that a bow and sword suited her daughter well surprisingly.

But it was the look on Merida's face that surprised the Queen the most. Not a gaze of teenage rebellious, but a face of matured dominance. Her blue eyes presenting a piercing, steely gaze, but a warm smile on her lips. And finally a long scar on the right side of her neck, it's presence almost hidden by the fur cape, but still on display to show all. All signs of a tested and experienced traveller and returning diplomat.

The returned Princess turned her head and faced the Queen of the Highlands. As their eyes, their smiles widened and both Queen and Princess walked towards each other with grace. The Princess stopped three steps in front of her Mother and curtseyed as best as possible, given her armour and months of not having to behave like she was doing now.

'Your Majesty', she stated in a graceful voice. 'I have returned'.

Hearing her daughter's first words in month was too much for Queen Elinor. With great speed, but yet with tender care, she pulled the girl into a strong, warm bear hug, saying nothing for over a minute, whilst the gathered Highlanders and visiting Dragon Riders stood by silently, watching the tender moment fondly.

'Welcome back Merida', Elinor whispered as tears streamed down her eyes. 'Welcome home'.

 **Sorry for the hiatus guys and girls. It was hard trying to connect the last couple of chapters with this one. I've got a couple or few chapters left for this story, and I'll try to update soon, until then take care and enjoy reading.**


End file.
